


Pacific Rim/ Kamen Rider W Au

by KamenRiderW



Category: Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider W (Double), Kamen Rider Wizard, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Doomsday, Jaegers (Pacific Rim), M/M, Minor Character Death, Phidari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderW/pseuds/KamenRiderW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidari Shotaro had piloted W Xtreme 5 years ago, but after Daiki's death he couldn't stay. When Narumi Sokichi comes back to ask him to pilot again, Shotaro goes. After all, the world needs him yet again to fight the Kaiju who threaten to make Earth cry. He's not completely sure that he's going to even pilot W Xtreme anymore, its been to long... to hard on him. Yet when he meets Sonazaki Philip, a younger man that he seems to get. All though the man isn't one of his candidates, Shotaro can't help but wonder if Philip is his true Aibou. Maybe Philip will be the right side to W Xtreme... except even if Philip is, Shotaro doesn't know if he can handle it. His feelings develop quickly for the man and he can't help but want to keep the boy safe. But nobody knows the secrets that are locked away in Philip's head, in the Planetary bookshelves, where Philip feels the most safe. Their connection is strong, can they strengthen it even more? DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pacific Rim or Kamen Rider W.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my newest story that I've been working on! Its a Pacific Rim AU! YAY! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PACIFIC RIM OR KAMEN RIDER W RIGHTS GO TO WARNER BROS AND THE ORIGINAL COMIC CREATORS FOR PACIFIC RIM AND TOEI FOR KAMEN RIDER W.

When I was a kid, whenever I would feel small or lonely I’d look up at the stars. Wondered if there was life up there. Turns out, I was looking in the wrong direction. When alien life entered our world, it was from deep beneath the Pacific Ocean. A fissure between two tectonic plates, a portal between dimensions. The Breach. I was 15 when the first Kaiju made land in San Francisco. By the time tanks, jets, and missiles took it down 6 days and 35 miles later, three cities were destroyed. Tens of thousands of lives were lost.

                We mourned our dead, memorialized the attack, and moved on. Then, only six months later, the second attack hit manila, and then the third one hit capo, then the fourth. Then we learned, this was not going to stop. This was just the beginning. We needed a new weapon. The world came together, pooling its resources and throwing aside old rivalries for the sake of the greater good. To fight monsters, we created monsters of our own. The Jaeger program was born. There were setbacks at first. The neural load to interface with the Jaeger proved too much for a single pilot. A two pilot system was implemented. Left hemisphere, right hemisphere a pilot controlled. We started winning. Jaegers stopping Kaiju everywhere. But the Jaegers were only as good as their pilots. So Jaeger pilots turned into rock stars, danger turned into propaganda, Kaijus into toys. We got really good at it. Winning. Then…then it all changed.

0300 hours Alaskan Shatter dome

“W Jaeger pilots, please report to the bridge. W Jaeger pilots, report to the bridge,” a woman’s voice said over the intercom.

                Shotaro rolled out of his bed and went for his clothes. Within minutes, the man was dressed and exited his room. He sprinted to the bridge where Kendal was waiting.

                “Level two Kaiju. We’re sending in W,” Kendal said as he passed Hidari Shotaro. The suspender clad man held bunches of folders in his hands. He switched from chair to chair reading calculations.

                Shotaro ran out of the room and to the place where they put their suits on. Hidari Daiki was already there getting his suit on.

                “You’re late, Shotaro,” his hard-boiled brother grumbled.

                Shotaro shook his head without saying anything before he let the scientists put the technological stuff on. They were suited up. No one would have ever picked Shotaro and his brother to be pilots, they weren’t the star athlete or the head of the class. They could hold their own in a fight and turns out that they had a unique skill. They were drift compatible. Shotaro and Daiki were hooked up inside the head of W. Two long arm like things extended out and their feet were placed in huge mechanisms. Shotaro on the right, Daiki on the left.

                “Securing the comm. Pad, preparing to drop,” Kendal stated over the intercom link.

                “Release for drop,” Daiki stated out loud.

                “W ready for the big drop,” Shotaro said as he flipped some switches in which he was trained to flip.

                Suddenly, they were falling and Shotaro’s stomach twisted. The entire comm. pad fell towards the rest of W’s body.

                “Here we go,” Daiki said.

                “YEAH!” Shotaro cheered as they fell. The pod slammed onto the neck and the machines started attaching the head.

                “Cuff link confirmed, sir,” Kendal said to Narumi Sokichi.

.               “Engage pilot to pilot protocol,” Sokichi ordered.

                “Engaging now,” Kendal stated as he worked programs and equations on the holo screens.

                “Pilot to Pilot connect protocol sequenced,” The automated voice informed the shatter dome command center and the two pilots.

                The Jaeger was carried out on the backs of huge trucks. It was an extremely slow process, even slower due to raging hurricane outside battering the people around like rag dolls. The trucks let go and W fell into the raging waters, but they didn’t have to worry. W was so big, the water only came up to their waist.

                Shotaro ran his hand threw the check point switches and sent a message back to the head quarters. “W, ready and aligned, sir.”

                “Ranger, this is Marshall Narumi, prepare for neural handshake,” Narumi Sokichi replied.

                “Starting in 15 seconds,” Kendal stated and started counting down. “14…13…12…11…10.”

                “Ready to step into my head, kid?” Daiki asked his younger brother as Kendal continued counting down.

                “Please, after you,” Shotaro answered with a grin. _Gods, did he love his brother._ “Age before beauty, old man.”

                “1… neural handshake, initiating,” The automated voice said and suddenly Shotaro was sucked into a world of blue.

                The Drift. Jaeger tech. Flashes of Daiki and Shotaro’s childhoods flew through each other’s heads. Based on dark but jet fighter neural systems. More and more memories being shared between the two. Two pilots mind melding through memories of the body of a giant machine. The deeper the bond, the better you fight.    

                Soon, they left the drift and their neural handshake had been made.

“Left hemispheres calibrating,” Daiki stated to Kendal and Sokichi.

“Right hemispheres calibrating,” Shotaro informed.

Daiki and Shotaro brought their arms up in the same motion, feeling their bodies move as one. Together, they put W’s fist into its hand.

“Gentleman, your orders are to hold the miracle mile a mile of Anchorage, copy?” Sokichi ordered.

“Copy that, sir,” Daiki said. “Sir, there’s still a civilian vessel in the gulf.”

“Gentleman, you’re protecting a city of two million people, do not risk those lives for a boat that holds ten. Now, do I make myself clear?” Sokichi demanded.

“Yes sir,” Daiki answered.

“Man, that’s hard-boiled,” Shotaro whispered and looked at his lighter haired, older brother. “You know what I’m thinking?”

Daiki looked at him with a grin. “I’m in your brain. I know.”

“Then let’s go fishing,” Shotaro answered. Then they started walking in the pod, controlling W’s body. “Here we go! Come on Daiki, put some muscle into it!”

“Worry about yourself, kiddo,” Daiki answered.

They waded through the water, which only came up to W’s calves. There are things you can’t fight, acts of God. You see a hurricane coming, you have to get out of the way. But when you are in a Jaeger, suddenly you can fight the hurricane. You can win.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki's inevitable accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter guys, Philip will be showing up soon! YAY!

Alaskan Coastline- 10 Mile Line

Moving a Jaeger seemed extremely slow and tiring from inside. Even with all the lights on top of W, it was still hard to see. Shotaro knew what he was doing though, the simulators did well in teaching him what to do. Plus, having a reliable partner like Shotaro’s brother made everything 100% better.

The two pilots knew that they were getting close to the civilan boats, they could see the Kaiju itself. It was better, for their style, to surprise Knife Head, then to just show up. Their lights illuminated underneath the water as the Jaeger rose from the waves. Shotaro reached down on his side and picked up the small little boat, which was like a toy in the Jaeger’s hand.

“Ship secured,” the automated voice informed them and Shotaro put the small boat behind the Jaeger.

They both balled their fists, and thrusting their whole bodies upward, they threw that fist. It immediately connected with the Kaiju, it moved slowly to. Shotaro and Daiki punched it right in its face, causing the monster to stumble backwards. They raised both their arms above their heads and slammed it onto the monster’s head. Knife Head fell into the waters, scrambling to get back on its feet.

The Kaiju sprang up and aimed right for the right arm. It barely got its teeth around their before Daiki and Shotaro pushed it off. Then Shotaro powered up the Plasma Canon.

“Shoot it, come on!” Daiki shouted at Shotaro.

“I’m on it,” Shotaro answered as he shot the monster in the stomach. The blue energy flowed out and some of the Kaiju’s innards became its outwards, draining into the water. The beast fell back into the water and disappeared beneath the waves.

“Discharge reading! Plasma canon, Sir,” Kendal exclaimed as he read charts.

“W, what the hell is going on?” Sokichi shouted at the team.

“Job’s done, sir. Lit it up twice. Bagged our first kill!” Shotaro informed.

“You disobeyed a direct order, Ranger,” Sokichi complained.

“Respectfully, Sir, we intercepted a Kaiju and saved everyone on that boat,” Daiki said proudly through the intercom. He saw that there were some problems with the mechanics but with a few flip of switches, the problem disappeared.

“Get back to your post, now!” Sokichi ordered.

“Yes, sir,” Shotaro answered and smiled at his brother.

Shotaro heard over the com link. “Kaiju signature rising! That thing is still alive, sir.” That was Kendal.

“Gypsy, we’re still getting a signature! That Kaiju is still alive! Grab the boat and get out of there!” Sokichi demanded.

However, bad thoughts filled both minds. Something was moving underwater, beneath their feet. Suddenly, Knife Head sprang up at them and Shotaro leveled the Plasma Canon at the monster. Something changed though, in those few seconds, maybe the Kaiju was pissed off more than usual or maybe fate hated them? Anyway, the Kaiju grabbed a hold of Shotaro’s arm… and ripped it off cleanly. Shotaro screamed in agony and his vision swam. Even though it was the Jaeger’s arm that was ripped off, it felt like his very own.

“Shotaro!” Daiki exclaimed, assessing his younger brother worriedly.

“I’m fine,” Shotaro waved off as he straighten up.

However. Shotaro’s slip up put them at risk. First off, their balance was off. Second off, the Kaiju was battering them around like a rag doll. The pod was taking sever hits, warning signs screaming at the team. They just couldn’t keep up. Suddenly, its teeth pushed through the hull.

“Its in the hull!” Daiki screamed at Shotaro. “Shotaro, listen to me, you didn’t…”

Shotaro watched in horror as Daiki was ripped out of the pod. Immediately electricity arched through his body as the Jaeger connected to its only pilot.

“DAIKI!” Shotaro cried. The feeling of his brother dying would forever stay with him, he could still feel his brother’s mind connected to his. With a lot of effort, Shotaro switched the Plasma cannon onto the other hand. The Kaiju ripped pieces away from W, and Shotaro could feel every inch give away. At this rate, he and the Jaeger would be reduced to shreds. It was now or never. Rain battered in on him as he made his final decision. He pushed himself and Jaeger to fire into Kaiju. Over and over again until the beast was dead. W fell away into the water.

 

Shotaro’s head was overloaded with the neuron load, but he knew he couldn’t let the Jaeger stay there. Daiki… his brother… he couldn’t even feel him anymore. Shotaro couldn’t think about the fact that Daiki was… dead. Don’t chase the rabbit.

“Come on Shotaro,” Shotaro said to himself. “Let’s get her to shore.”

Shotaro, under extreme pressure, pushed the Jaeger to its feet. Sparks flew over his head as W started to fall apart. It felt like a ton of bricks was pressing down onto his back. Pain spread through his entire body and everything was so much slower. It felt like Shotaro’s brain was being stabbed repeadetly by a sword. Every step was hard for Shotaro, the entire Jaeger was fighting back against him. It was the longest process to get the machine back to shore. When he did get there, the neaural load would let him go no farther. W fell face forward onto the iced over coast line.

Shotaro crawled out of the Jaeger, still enclosed by the special suit. His head echoed from the pain… and the death of his own brother.

“Mister…” Shotaro heard an old man say. “Can I help you?”

                Shotaro looked down at the blood coating his waist line, his arm dripping from an open wound. He had made it though.

                He looked at W. “Yes, yes,” He whispered to himself. He had made it. Then his brain overloaded and he fell to the ground, completely knocked out.


	3. Chapter 3: Five Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Daiki's death, Shotaro moved on. His only source of income being the wall of life... but what happens when an old memory from his past comes back? And who is Sonazaki Philip?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh guys, thanks for the Kudos and the reads! I really appreciate it and I appreciate you guys! <3 If anyone has the Wattpad app, you can find this story on there under Pacific Rim Au I think. The author, me, is KamenRiderW to. SOOO you can have it on the go wherever you are!! :D

‘Wall of Life’ Sitka, Alaska

                After the shut down of the Jaeger program, the politicians started funding ‘Walls of Life’ or ‘Anti-Kaiju walls’. After Daiki had been murdered by Knife Head, W’s team was no longer needed. There were enough Jaeger’s left that finding another drift compatible pilot was not a priority. So Shotaro was thrown out, like trash. The only work he could find was the Alaskan wall, and ration cards.

                “Ration cards, guys, gather around,” Their chief shouted out standing onto of a cinder block. “I’ve got good news and bad news, which would you like to hear?”

                “Bad news?” Shotaro’s friend, Watcherman said.

                “Three guys died yesterday working the top of the wall,” the guy answered and held up three ration cards. “Good news is, I got three new job openings. Top of the wall. Who wants to work, who wants to eat?”

 

                Hidari Shotaro found himself working close to the top of the wall. His job for that part was the weld the holding plates together, and he did do his job well. Shotaro didn’t like this life, not really. No one here cared if you lived or died… and Shotaro knew that he wore his heart on his sleeve. He wish there was someone out there who could love him enough to care… like Daiki did. _He’s gone now, idiot._ Shotaro had to keep telling himself. Some days, Shotaro believed that he could still feel his brother with him… but he was gone. He couldn’t remember what it felt like to be loved anymore, everything had happened so fast. Shotaro sighed as he finished up his work. He situated the welder on his back and slid down the structure of the wall.

                After Shotaro put away the machine into its correct locker he heard a t.v. station say. “…I’m here in Sydney, where earlier today another Kaiju took place. The Kaiju, an enormous C4 broke through the coastal wall in less than an hour. The ‘Wall of Life’ had been deemed unbreakable by builders.”

                “Why the hell are we even building it then!” One of his coworkers shouted.

                “T-that thing went through the wall like it was nothing,” Watcherman said worriedly.

                Shotaro knew what those Kaiju’s were like, he wasn’t surprised. Although they were bigger than what he had fought.

                “It was the recently decommissioned OOO Core Medal Jaeger, piloted by Ankh and Hino Eiji, that finally took it down!” The news report continued.

                “They decommissioned the Jaeger programs because of mediocre pilots,” Ankh hissed in his interview. “Its that simple.”

                Shotaro and his friend turned away only to see a helicopter setting down. He knew exactly who that was, it was most likely Narumi Sokichi coming to collect him from the garbage. When he walked out there into the snow storm, he was right. Sokichi stepped out of the aircraft.

                “Mr. Hidari,” Sokichi greeted. “Its been a while.”

                “Five years, four months,” Shotaro answered.

                “Can I have a word?”

                “Step into my office,” Shotaro said before turning away from the man.

                “It took me a while to find you. Anchorage, Sheldon…” Sokichi said.

                “My postion changes with the work. Chasing ration stamps and jobs to stay alive. What do you want?” Shotaro interrupted coldly.

                “I’ve spent the last six months activating everything I can get my hands on. There’s an old Jaeger, mach 3, you may know it. It needs a pilot,” Sokichi answered.

                “I probably wasn’t your first choice,” Shotaro grumbled.

                “You were my first choice. All other Mach 3 pilots are dead,” Sokichi answered.

                Shotaro shook his head. “I can’t have anyone else in my head. I was still connected to my brother when he died. I’m done.”

                “Haven’t you heard, Mr. Hidari. The world is coming to an end. Would you like to die here, or in a Jaeger?” Sokichi said.

                That did it for Shotaro, he wanted to pilot W once more. It was better than the alternative.

               

                Hong Kong Bay 1800 hours- Shatter dome Jaeger headquarters

                The Helicopter set down at an empty landing pad at the head quarters. Shotaro got off first and was followed by the Boss. He was lead to an attractive younger looking man, maybe a few years younger than Shotaro. The man wore extremely bright colors, a long green vest, a plaid shirt underneath, and yellow baggy pants. His black hair curled up on one and three binder clips held up the other side. His bright brown eyes met Shotaro’s own haunted brown eyes. The boy held two umbrellas, one already out and covering his head and Sokichi grabbed the extra before handing it to Shotaro.

                “Mr. Hidari, meet our brightest. Sonazaki Philip,” Sokichi said introducing the man. “He is also in charge of the mach 3 restoration program. He has personally handpicked your copilot candidates.”

                Shotaro gave the man his best, winning smile.

                Philip leaned towards Sokichi, and in Japanese, he said. “I imagined him different.” Shotaro had to admit, though, that Philip had a sweet tenor voice that strangely put him at ease.

                “Hey, better or worse,” Shotaro answered in the same tongue.

                Philip’s face turned into a light red. “I apologize, Mr. Hidari. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

                “Hidari Shotaro, Philip will be showing you to your Jaeger,” Sokichi explained as a women with black hair and a man with black hair raced into the elevator with Kaiji organs.

                “Mr. Hidari, meet our research team Rinko Daimon and Shunpei Nara,” Sokichi informed the ex-Jaeger pilot.

                Shotaro pretty much watched a verbal fight go down between the two. Something about Shunpei being a Kaiju groupee.

                “Unlike some people, I’d like to see one up close and alive someday,” Shunpei stated angrily.

                Shotaro’s mind flashed back to Knife Head and losing his brother. “Trust me, you don’t want to.”

                “Our research team may not look like much,” Philip commented as the trio walked towards the Shatter Dome. “But teamed up with me, they are very effective. Unfortunately, Hidari Shotaro, we aren’t an army anymore. We’re just the resistance.”

                Sokichi pointed at Philip. “This guy is always on target, couldn’t have said it better myself.”

                Shotaro studied the younger man in a new light. He was smarter than Shotaro had thought, and a mistake made by a hard-boiled man was hard to come by. As soon as the doors were opened, though, Shotaro lost his breath. It was larger than the Alaskan one that he had been stationed at, more people, brighter. Shotaro turned around and saw a large digital clock mounted on the wall.

                “The war clock. We reset it after every Kaiju attack. Because the frequency of the attacks accelerating, we have roughly estimated a week until the next attack,” Philip explained to Shotaro quickly. Shotaro was sure that he liked hearing that man’s voice. “The attack might be even before that.”

                “This place used to house 30 Jaegers, now we only have the four,” Sokichi finished.

                Philip pointed to a large red, white, and black Jaeger. “Decade Destroyah. One of the greatest Jaegers built. Titanium core, no alloys. 50 diesels per muscle strand. Piloted by Tsukusa Kandoya and Daiki Kaito.”

                Shotaro’s heart froze up at the mention of Daiki. He knew it wasn’t _his_ brother, but hearing the name brought back the memories.

                “That’s Wizard Infinity, last of the mach 2 generation. Oldest Jeager in the service, but make no mistake, it’s a brutal war machine. It protects the hope of many,” Sokichi said pointing to a bright, shiny white and light blue Jaeger. “That there is Soma Haruto and Koyomi. Under their watch, their coastal wall remained unbreached for 6 years. 6 years.”

                Then Shotaro was lead to a Jaeger form the news, OOO Medals. A black haired man walked up to them excitedly while a red haired man with a weird hair style pouted in the back. Shotaro knew the first man very well.

                “Ah, Hino Eiji!” Shotaro said and held out his hand to the other man.

                “Hidari Shotaro. I think we’ve met before,” Eiji said cheerfully.  

                Shotaro nodded. “Ran a three Jaeger team with you and… can’t remember the other guy now.”

                “I’m sorry about your brother,” Eiji said sadly.

                “Thank you,” Shotaro echoed, his mood changing. “Wait a minute, you still haven’t told me what I was going to do here.”

                “We’re going to hit the breach, Mr. Hidari. Strap a huge ass bomb to the back of OOO Medals, considering it’s the fast Jaeger, and we’re going to attack. Before you ask, we are the resistance and the Russians gave this to us.” Sokichi said before turning to Eiji. “If you’d like to come with me.” Then he walked away.

                Shotaro turned to Philip quickly. “If you’d give me a minute?”

                The smaller man nodded before Shotaro ran after Sokichi. “Marshall, we’ve tried that before. It doesn’t work.”

                “Do you see that man, Ranger?” Sokichi said pointing at Philip. “He is supposedly the smartest man on the Earth. He has given us a new set of equations to work with, this time it’ll work.” Then Sokichi walked off leaving Shotaro.

                Shotaro shook his head before he cut up with Philip again. They walked in relative silence to each other, but it wasn’t an awkward silence. Philip led Shotaro to a repair bay where W Xtreme stood. People were welding and fixing her up. Shotaro walked up to the railing and looked at the monster he used to control. It was like Déjà vu, more than déjà vu. It was his life.

                “God, W Xtreme all fixed up. She looks new again,” Shotaro whispered.

                “She is better than new. She has a double core nuclear reactor,” Philip explained watching Shotaro intently, but then the man’s voice softened. “She’s one of a kind now.”

                What Shotaro didn’t know was that Philip wanted to pilot W Xtreme with him. Just being around the half-boiled man, Philip had felt a sense of calmness that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

                “She always was,” Shotaro said looking over at the man and smiling.

 

                Later, when Philip showed Shotaro to his room, he decided to ask the question that was on his mind.

                “So what’s your story, Philip? Did you just wake up one morning and decide to restore old Jaegers and showing has- beens around?” Shotaro asked. He was more hopeful that maybe this man was a pilot. “Are you a pilot?”

                Philip shifted from foot to foot. “No, not yet. Even if I were, nobody has the guts to ride with the devil.”

                Shotaro didn’t believe that Philip was a devil, he was just…adorkable, if that was the correct word. The man was awkward, if that.

                “I want to be one, more than anything,” Philip finished sadly. Shotaro didn’t know what it was with the man, but it made Shotaro want to wipe the sad look off the man’s face and make him smile again. He wouldn’t admit out loud that Philip had a beautiful smile.

                “What’s your simulator score?” Shotaro asked as he leaned against the desk to full look at the other man.

                “51 tropes, 51 kills,” Philip said proudly, looking Shotaro in the eye.

                “Wow, that’s amazing. But you’re not one of the candidates?” Shotaro asked hopefully, in case Philip was.

                Philip shook his head sadly. “I am not. The Marshall has his reasons though. I…I hope you’ll approve of who I picked tomorrow. I studied your combat techniques. Even Alaska.”

                “With 51 kills, I can’t imagine what they are. What do you think?” Shotaro answered the man.

                “I think you’re unpredictable. Half-boiled even. You have a different style the deviates from that of other pilots. It makes you very unstable. I don’t think you’re the man for the job,” Philip answered.

                Shotaro whistled. “Wow, say what you really think. Thank you, though, for your honesty. Not many people can be honest with me.”

                Philip nodded quickly before turning away and started walking out the door.

“Wait,” Shotaro said and the other man whirled around to look him in the eyes once more. “When you become a pilot, you’ll understand what it feels like to make harsh decisions. There are some decisions out there that… that will haunt you for the worse of your life. Make you wish you quit living… and you’ll have to keep fighting. You’ll finally understands what its like to fight a Kaiju with a Jaeger. I’m still trying to atone for my sins.” Shotaro looked down at the picture of Daiki and him.

“Atone for your sins? That’s what Sokichi has constantly drilled into my head, is it possible that you have the same sins as me?” Philip asked desperately.

                Shotaro looked up at him. “It would depend on what your sins are, tell me, Philip, what are your sins?”

                Philip opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, but then his eyes darkened. “I apologize, it is not my duty to share a story.” Philip turned away and walked out of Shotaro’s room.

Shotaro watched the man retreat before shaking his head and decided to change his shirt. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he could see a familiar brokenness in the man’s eyes. He looked haunted by something, running even. Shotaro could relate. _Why did Shotaro feel so mystified by this man, yet why did he feel so complete._ Shotaro felt like he had known the man all his life, but that didn’t make sense. They had just met that day… Shotaro sighed. Maybe he was trying to find someone to replace Daiki and the fact that his entire family was gone. Shotaro hated thinking about the orphanages Daiki and he had gone to. Their parents had been killed in a car crash seven years before the first Kaiju hit land. He was only eight when the orphanages came for them. Shotaro and Daiki were split up and neither got adopted. When Daiki turned 18, he came for Shotaro. Shotaro got out of that hellish orphanage and lived with Daiki. Government officials came for them after that when both applied for the Jaeger pilot tests and were found to be drift-compatible. Losing Daiki had been harder than Shotaro would ever care to admit. Shotaro only agreed to come to make sure the world cries no more. If he and whoever was going to be his co-pilot weren’t the ones who killed the last Kaiju. Ever. He would not complain.

                Shotaro looked at the picture of Daiki and him once more. If only things made sense like they did five years ago. He wanted to know so much, but Shotaro had no guide… no information booklet to help him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip ponders over the man, Hidari Shotaro. He tries to understand... but does he even have that ability?

Philip all but ran to his room and shut his door. He leaned against it and put his head in his hands. He had almost, almost slipped up. Shotaro’s sins were nothing to Philip’s… Philip was a monster. A simple computer program.

                He looked at his hand, the pale skin that covered his body. “Just a miraculous reconstruction of data.” He said sadly.

                That was all that Philip was, a machine that had been used for so long. So long that Philip knew only oppression and slavery. That was his sin, not having a free will of his own. Philip had almost slipped up…almost. That just kept ringing in his head. Philip no longer could be here. The young man closed his eyes and projected himself in the Planetary Bookshelves. The familiar feeling of the Library welcoming him home filled his body. If only Philip could live here for the rest of his life, things would be much simpler. Philip sank to the floor and propped his back up against one of the bookshelves.

                The one thing Philip hated most in the world was having any feelings at all… as if he were human. Philip was by far not human, he was dead in every aspect. Just a miraculous reconstruction of data from the Earth, right before he died. His memories were spared, but he was not. Philip had been quite young when he had fallen into the Fountain, and he had died. Philip wished he didn’t remember who he was, maybe he could convince himself that he wasn’t the devil. That was one of the reasons that Sokichi wouldn’t let him become a pilot for a Jaeger, if someone found out about what had happened to him… what he was… he would be turned away completely. He would be shunned, screamed at, driven out. Philip wanted to stay here more than anything else. Where would he go? The Sonazaki mansion was in shreds, the Museum was reduced to ashes, and Futo was no longer on the map. How could Philip go home? He’d willingly go back to making Gaia Memories if it meant that he had someone who truly cared about him.

                Philip knew that the Boss cared about him, even considered the boy his son. The man was to hard-boiled though, to broken like him to be able to show that love. If Sokichi hadn’t cared about him, he would have left Philip on the streets of Futo in the ashes of a dead city. Sokichi brought him back to the Shatterdome and he raised Philip as best as he could. He was 12 when everything went to hell, but having it drilled into his head for many years that he was just a tool… he believed it. No matter what the Boss tried saying, arguing, Philip knew what he was. Sokichi was the only one who knew about what Philip had done in his lifetime. Philip _had_ known about the evil in his family, his entire family corrupting Futo and making it a bad city full of addicted Gaia Memory Users. He knew of Shroud fighting against Museum to get Philip back…because she was his mother. They were all gone though, all killed in the rampaging Kaiju LobsterFace, Category 2. Philip hadn’t even known how he had survived when no one else in Futo had. Whatever emotions Philip, they were few and far in between.

                Then this half-boiled, compassionate man with an equally dark past full of sins comes into Philip’s life and it changes. Even now, he had felt more emotions then he had ever felt in his life. It made him sick, the way his skin felt hot around Shotaro. How his stomach somersaulted and he longed. He longed for something that he had never needed in his life. He wanted to be one with Shotaro, to be Shotaro’s right hemisphere, his Aibou. Even if Sokichi allowed him to see if they were drift-compatible, Philip wasn’t sure if he wanted to ruin the forming relationship between his new… friend. Is that what they called acquaintances in which you liked? Just like others, Shotaro would not except Philip for being a data reconstruction, for not being human. For the first time in Philip’s life, he wanted the man to wrap his arms around him. He wished Shotaro would be protective over him, to love him as a human loves. He wanted the man’s compassion, to be the man’s Aibou. His only Aibou. He wanted that more than anything he had ever wanted in his life. Shotaro could teach him feelings, the meaning of things that the Library didn’t provide an explanation for. He could be normal for once. It disgusted him at how selfish he was, obviously he was meant for work. Nothing else. Let someone else… love and cherish Shotaro the way that Philip couldn’t.

                That was the worse feeling in the world, that single last thought. _I can’t love Shotaro the way the man deserves. I can’t show him humanly affection, or human love._ Philip concluded from his analysis of his life. He would still try. If this was what the Boss meant by free will, then by God, he would try. He didn’t want to let the half-boiled man go. Not this time. Whatever feeling Philip was feeling he didn’t want to stop… and he did, in fact, want Shotaro in his life. He wanted Shotaro to consider human, to call him his family. So he would do whatever he could t make Shotaro understand that Philip was more than a machine, more than the devil.

                Philip pushed himself to his feet and narrowed down three precise keywords. “Affection. Love. Hidari Shotaro.”

                Immediately bookshelves and books flew past him and disappeared into the blank, white landscape. Until there was a single black book in front of him. Philip was hesitant of picking it up, the title saying Hidari’s name. He had no other choice, Philip didn’t know how to personally ask people. He opened the book and began to read.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shotaro and Philip finally face each other in a practice battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for the Kudos! I appreciate them so much, you guys brighten my bleak existence! :D

0600 hours Hong Kong Shatterdome

                Shotaro soon found himself at the gym, preparing to fight his possible drift-compatible pilots. Shotaro put his bare feet to the floor and leveled his fighting rod. Soon, his first opponent stepped onto the mat. It was an easy fight, Shotaro defeated the man within the first 5 minutes. Shotaro eventually went through all his opponents, none of them able to equal Shotaro out. However, after every match, Shotaro’s eyes would wonder in Philip’s general direction. Shotaro didn’t even know he was doing it, but he did notice Philip’s little critical gesture after every match. Shotaro finally had enough after an hour or so.

                “What?” He shouted to Philip. “What am I doing wrong, Philip?”

                Philip’s hand froze from writing on the clipboard in his hand. His beautiful brown eyes glanced up at Shotaro. His face flushed. “W-what do you mean?”

                “Well, for starters you make a little gesture after each match. Its like your critical of their performance,” Shotaro answered.

                Philip’s eyebrows scrunched together. “It’s not their performance. Its yours. You could have defeated your opponents three moves earlier, yet you don’t.”

                Shotaro grinned. “Why don’t you come down here and fight me yourself.”

                Philip’s head snapped to look at Sokichi. The hard-boiled man had been standing so deadly quiet.

                “That’s not going to work. You’re supposed to stick to the cadet list,” Sokichi answered darkly.

                Philip gripped the clip board a little tighter, but he did not argue. Shotaro couldn’t have that, he wanted to face Philip. He wanted the man to be his co-pilot, end of story. He had finally concluded that the peace he felt with the younger male… that was definite drift compatibility.

                “What’s the matter, Marshall. Don’t think your brightest can cut it in the ring with me?” Shotaro asked cockily.

                Sokichi turned to Philip. “Go.”

 

                Shotaro raised the wooden rod to Philip’s and he struck first. Philip easily blocked it and struck back. Shotaro ducked it and swung the staff around and pushed Philip off the mat.

                “1-0,” Shotaro stated.

                Philip smiled as he brought the staff down on Shotaro. Each move was in sync with each other, almost impossible to beat each other. Shotaro could see that the boy genius was enjoying himself, his eyes were brighter than Shotaro had ever seen… and it made him feel weird. He had never realized how timeless Philip looked. Honestly, he felt like Philip was his only true partner. Not even Daiki had caught up with him. Shotaro was knocked out of his thoughts as Philip all but tackled Shotaro to the ground and pinned the man’s arms to his side.

                “5-4,” Philip cheered looking down at Shotaro. _His smile is beautiful._ Shotaro thought to himself but immediately shook his head. He was here to fight in a Jaeger and protect the world, not fall in love with someone. Shotaro wanted to lean in and kiss the genius, though, it made his chest ache. Philip was a warm, welcome weight on top him, almost as if they belonged together. Shotaro didn’t believe in that half-boiled stuff though.

                “I’ve seen enough,” Sokichi hissed. “Sonazaki Philip with me.”

                Philip’s bright smile immediately fell and climbed off of Shotaro. Shotaro sat straight up.

                “Philip’s my co-pilot,” Shotaro declared angrily.

                Sokichi slowly turned around to face Shotaro, who in turn helped Philip to his feet. “That’s not going to happen.”

                “Why not?” Philip spoke up, his eyes desperately searched Sokichi’s.

                “Why not, Sonazaki Philip? You have no control, you have no experience of having complete control. Until you have become better incorporated with control, you will not be in any Jaeger soon. Hidari Shotaro, you will report to the Shatterdome in two hours, to meet your co-pilot,” Sokichi snarled before turning around and storming out of the room.

                Shotaro could swear he saw tears forming in Philip’s eyes. Shotaro grabbed Philip’s arm before the man could walk away. “What does he mean? You looked like you were in perfect control.”

                Philip stared at Shotaro hand, clasping his arm. “I-it is of no importance.” Then the boy all but fled the room.                

Shotaro didn’t see Philip for a long while.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shotaro and Philip drift together for the first time, and it doesn't go as planned.

Philip was angry, he was more than angry. He had already torn up his room and was sitting on his bed, head in his hands. Shotaro probably suspected something about Philip. That he wasn’t human, and that broke Philip’s heart in itself. He wanted to be Shotaro’s co-pilot more than anything. Philip’s internal alarm went off and he got to his feet and looked out the peep hole of his door. Sure enough, Shotaro exited with a bag on his back. Philip loved Shotaro’s hair, while Philip’s was black and straight, Shotaro’s was dark brown and curled upwards by itself. Philip now knew that he took after his grandfather the most, both his parents had curly hair. Philip also knew that Shotaro loved fedora’s and had a very large collection. Philip’s heart stopped when Shotaro walked across the hall and towards his door. Philip backed away from his door and slid down it. Shotaro would not knock, he knew that.

                A few minutes later, a knock came from his door. Philip stood up and reached for the handle. Shotaro actually knocked! When Philip answered the door, though, it was Narumi Sokichi. Philip bowed.

                “Can I come in, Philip?” Sokichi asked before stepping in anyway.

                Sokichi turned towards Philip and held out something wrapped up. He unfolded it, a large, golden flash drive looking device. Claydoll. Philip knew the memory well, oh to well.

                “A long time ago, I made a promise. Get ready,” Sokichi said and Philip couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

 

                Gypsy Danger ‘Trial Run’ 0800 hours

                “Setting harness for test mode, awaiting second pilot,” Shotaro informed as he flipped the necessary switches.

                Shotaro walked around to stand in front of the 2nd harness, the left side.

                “Second pilot on board,” the computer system informed Shotaro.

                He sighed to himself, it wouldn’t be Philip. He’d have to deal with the fact that it wouldn’t be Philip and some other stupid ranger that he didn’t want.

                “I’m going to take this side if you don’t mind. My right arm is kinda shot,” Shotaro said.

                “Sure.”

                Shotaro turned around and smiled at who stood in front of him. The black suit outlined his form so perfectly Shotaro found his words getting caught in his throat. Philip looked, in every awkward term in the world, hot… and Shotaro couldn’t do anything about it.

                “Are you going to say anything?” Philip asked, cocking his head to the side with the largest grin on his face.

                “No point,” Shotaro laughed. “Five minutes, you’re going to be inside my head. You look good.”

                Philip’s face turned red.

                Long after the pod was placed onto W Xtreme’s body, the two pilots were hooked up to the machine. Each had a breathing tube and their helmets on.

                Shotaro turned to Philip as W Xtreme started to power up. “Remember, we’re not in the simulator now Philip. Don’t chase the rabbit. This machine randomly accesses memories, don’t latch onto them… let them flow. Tune them out, stay in the drift. The drift is silence. You can do this Philip.”

                Shotaro closed his eyes and he as sucked into the drift. Immediately he saw a little boy playing around with an older girl, probably his sister. He saw Philip in school, still very young. Then the memories started changing. He saw Philip fall into a well and green energy exploded from it. He saw an older woman fighting over Philip with…Shotaro guessed his father. The father ripped Philip from…maybe his mother’s hands and threw the woman to the floor. He saw Philip grow up quickly, completely enslaved by an organization. Philip’s memories supplied him with Museum. If Shotaro hadn’t been drifting with Philip, he would have grown angry. Shotaro heard crying, Philip’s crying in the drift. Suddenly, Shotaro saw a younger version of the boy being thrown to the ground. The boy was kicked in the stomach by his father.

                “You are dead, Raito!” The father, Ryubee screamed and turned and stormed off.

                Philip whimpered as he pressed his face to the ground. Shotaro’s heart physically hurt seeing the boy curl up so tightly. An older girl ran over to Philip and helped him up.

                “Raito, Father is just stressed. He doesn’t mean it,” the girl reassured.

                “You and I both know that Father is only using me as a slave, Wakana. I truly am dead,” Philip sighed.

                Shotaro’s stomach twisted as he watched Philip’s memories of being used as an object. Shotaro felt Philip’s fears as his own. An image of a destroyed city reached Shotaro’s mind and a teenaged Philip trudging through it carrying a Gaia Memory. He saw Philip in a barren, white land surrounded by books. The boy leaned against the book shelves, completely lost in thought. Shotaro felt the shift, and then they were drifting together. Perfectly. Shotaro felt Philip’s body and mind alongside his. Both men pulled their arms up in sync with each other.

                “Left Hemisphere calibrated,” the automated computer voice said.

                Shotaro and Philip brought their arms up into a fighting stance. “Right Hemisphere, calibrated.” The Jaeger responded immediately.

                “Alright W Xtreme, lining up nicely,” Kendal informed the two.

                Shotaro and Philip continued to test out the waters of their Jaeger. Shotaro could get used to that feeling, Philip nestled up against his mind. There was always a stronger pilot that the weaker one would push off from.

                “It went through the hull! Shotaro, listen to me. It’s not your…” Shotaro heard Daiki’s voice and for a second saw his brother… right before he was ripped out of the pod. Shotaro felt himself fall out of alignment. Both pilots jerked backwards roughly.

                “W! W, you’re out of alignment,” Kendal shouted through the radio. “You’re both out.”

                “Its ok, I just have to control it,” Shotaro reassured.

                “You’re stabilizing, but Philip is WAY out. He’s starting to chase the rabbit,” Kendal exclaimed.

                Shotaro turned to face Philip and could actually see his partner falling. Chasing. Running.

                “Philip, Philip! Don’t get stuck in a memory! Stay with me! Stay in the now!” Shotaro tried saying. “Philip! Philip!” It was futile, though, Philip was already too far gone.

                Suddenly Shotaro was ripped out of reality and thrust into one of Philip’s darkest memories. The man wore plain whit pajamas and his normally clipped back hair was in his face. It was a total different look from the colorful clothes the man always wore from Windscale, the same place Shotaro got his. The city around him was in ruins, the remnants of a tower was in the background. Shotaro read a sign lying on the ground ‘Welcome to Futo City! The famous city of the Futo tower!’ And spray painted onto the sign was ‘City of Hell’. Philip held a Gaia Memory in his hand, Clay Doll.

               

                “Wakana!” Philip cried out hoping his sister was still alive. Although, the rational part of his brain had already told him that she was dead. He had already done the calculations of her chances of survival. Looking at the city he knew, completely leveled as if it were hit by an atom bomb…it gave him feelings that he had never felt before. The glorious human emotion system. Philip was sure that he wouldn’t ever care about Futo. Now, though, with no home and no dear sister… Philip had never felt so alone. At least his family used him effectively and Philip had never had to make a decision on his own. He… he didn’t even know how to think for himself. Philip was ready to sit down and let death overtake him. It wasn’t like it was a new feeling to him, he’d just return back to the Earth and be gone forever. No one would miss him, they were all dead. Shroud, his mother, Wakana. He heard the Kaiju rampaging off in the distance getting closer and closer to where Philip had stopped.

                Philip fell to his knees and put his head in his hands. Tears were foreign to him, yet they rolled down his extremely pale cheek. The emotions themselves were foreign. For what was Philip’s whole life, feeling emotions was not mandatory.

                “I’m so sorry, Neesan. I couldn’t save you,” Philip whispered to the ground.

                Philip could almost hear Wakana laughing, “Raito nobody expects you to save everybody right now. It isn’t time, our family’s evil curse still hangs above us. Someday, I see it, you’ll find an ultimate partner. One that can love you for you, and not what’s happened. To fight alongside you and cleanse this world of evil.” It was too late… to save the only person who had ever cared about him.

                Shotaro watched Philip’s memory play out. The truth hit him like a ton of bricks. Philip had grown up thinking he was just a tool to be used, that that was his only job in his life. His city had been destroyed, his family wiped out and he had nowhere else to go. Philip didn’t have anyone to use his curse for him, which left him an unfamiliar free will. Except, Shotaro didn’t see it as a curse, neither did he see Philip as a monster. Philip was Philip, the dorky guy who bed came Shotaro’s permanent co-pilot. The man Shotaro couldn’t help but develop sentimental feelings for. He was sure if anyone tried to hurt Philip, Shotaro would all but kill them. This suddenly became more real to him. It wasn’t just a mission to save the world from the Kaiju. He was going to save Philip to, and show him that not everyone wanted to use him. That maybe someone could love him for him, and not for his abilities. Shotaro would gladly step up any be Philip’s devoted family member, his protective Aibou. It didn’t matter that he had died once before, Shotaro for sure didn’t care. He didn’t even care that the human looking body he had was just a data reconstruction.

                Suddenly the Kaiju appeared and saw Philip. His body pushed him to his feet to run, and he did. The gigantic beast with its nasty mandibles snapping at him. Philip wasn’t a slow runner, but compared to the beast, he was a hundred years old with bad knees. Philip whirled around a corner and ducked behind a dumpster. It was the best he could do, since he was in a dead end.

                Philip looked at his watch. “In approximately 5 minutes, the Kaiju will break through the buildings… and I’ll most certainly die.” Philip was terrified on the inside, this time his cold hard facts wouldn’t save him.

                Philip, in a last attempt, raised his arm up and at the Kaiju. It was a completely idiotic idea, what would it do to stop the Kaiju? It made him feel better though, in this situation he was completely powerless. If he was going to die… he would die making Wakana and Shroud proud of him.

                However in the physical world, Philip was still connected to W Xtreme.

                “Plasma Cannon powering up,” The automated voice supplied. The Jaeger obeyed completely. The Plasma cannon aimed straight for the people who had gathered to watch W Xteme’s test drift.

                “Weapon system engaging! Go to fail safe!” Kendal ordered in fear.

                “Fail safe not responding! There’s a problem with the neural block! His connection is way to strong!”

                Kendal desperately tried to press the emergency shut off switch, to no avail.

                “PHILIP!” Shotaro shouted at the younger man, trying to get hisattention. “This is just a memory! None of its real!” Shotaro’s heart beat way to fast… just looking at the man’s distress.

                Meanwhile Kendal still couldn’t activate the emergency shutdown. He had to make a n idea and fast. “Everybody out of here now!” He repeated his sentence several times. Until the whole observation deck was cleared.

                Meanwhile, the Kaiju was reaching its ugly claws at Philip in his memory. Philip felt tears roll down his face.

                “The Power line!” Eiji exclaimed as they started to pull cords from the system. “Get the main power line!”

                Over Philip’s head, planes flew in a giant Mach 1 Jaeger, one of the very firsts. The Kaiju, probably bored with Philip, followed after the Jaeger. It disappeared from the opening of the dead end alley way. Philip turned around and put his hands to his ears, completely helpless.

                “TAKE THEM OFF LINE!” Sokichi ordered as he ran into the scene. “Take them off line!”

                Kendal pulled the plug. “I just did!” The Jaeger’s Plasma Canon started to power down. Te blue energy faded away. The Jaeger’s arms fell to her side.

                “Philip,” Shotaro said as Philip’s arm fell to his side as well.

                Shotaro immediately pulled off his helmet and detached himself from the harness. He ran around to the harness before Philip fell to the ground. Shotaro went to his knees and pulled Philip down with him carefully. Shotaro reached up and pulled the helmet free from Philip’s silky black hair.

                “It’s ok,” Shotaro whispered to Philip. “It’s ok.”

                “Drift sequence terminated. Would you like to try again?”

                Shotaro pulled Philip close to his chest. “You ok, Aibou.”

                Philip whimpered slightly as he shook his head. Shotaro could tell he wasn’t all there… he wouldn’t be for awhile. Shotaro slid his arm under Philip’s knees, and one around his shoulder. He then lifted the man up, bridal style. Philip was extremely light compared to Shotaro. He was able to carry the boy out of the pod. Philip was quiet the whole time, just shaking. Most likely from fear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shotaro defends Philip's honor, and Philip loses his right to be a pilot alongside his Aibou.

“…he went out of faze first!” Shotaro heard Ankh scream at Sokichi. Philip was leaning up against the wall looking dejected, head bent. Shotaro was walking back and forth… trying to ignore the negative feelings he was receiving from Philip. He had already tried to explain to Philip that it always happens to the best of pilots, Philip would have none of it. Shotaro knew why.

                “We all know what happened,” Eiji answered.

                “We can’t afford mistakes. The Kaiju keep evolving, they keep kicking our asses!” Ankh answered. “He’s a has been, Philip’s a rookie. I don’t want them protecting my bomb run!”

                Then the door opened and Ankh stormed out.

                “You should watch your tone, Ankh,” Sokichi hissed at the red-headed man.

                “Ankh, stay there. Give me a moment,” Eiji said, thoroughly pissed off and he slammed the door shut.

                “You two are a god damn disgrace,” Ankh started. “You’re going to get us all killed and here’s the thing Shota-ru, I want to come back from this mission. Cuz I quite like my life. So why don’t you…” Ankh flicked Shotaro in the chest. “… do us a favor, and get lost. It’s the only thing you’re good at.”

                “Stop,” Philip hissed, his eyes narrowing down on Ankh. Shotaro put his arm across Philip’s chest to hold him back.

                “Yeah that’s right. You just hold back your little boyfriend. The faggot needs a leash,” Ankh hissed.

                Shotaro was really good about keeping his cool, but Ankh had went over the line. Shotaro planted is face in the assholes face. He swung another punch and made sure it hurt. Ankh came back and punched him to. Shotaro easily anticipated the guy and was able to hit in the face and block the guy’s next blow. He bent Ankh over and kneed him in the groin. He leveled his fist and punched Ankh in the face twice as hard, making blood fly out of his mouth.

                “Apologize to him,” Shotaro snarled.

                “Screw you,” Ankh answered and swung his fist yet again at Shotaro. By then a crowd had started to form. Shotaro ducked the fist easily and punched him in the back. Shotaro punched him yet again and slammed him against the wall. In a brief second, Shotaro glanced back at to Philip to make sure he was safe. His eyes were the size of a disc or full moon. Ankh dodged his punch and punched Shotaro back. Ankh pushed Shotaro back into the wall on the other side of the hallway, punching him in the stomach. Shotaro grabbed Ankh’s arm roughly, making the man cry out, and he slammed him into a steel pipe. Air came spewing out. Ankh cried out and glared at Shotaro before straightening his back.

                “I said apologize to him,” Shotaro hissed as he stood protectively in between Philip and Ankh. With him around, nobody would harm Philip. Ankh tried for another punch, but Shotaro spun him around and slapped him on the side of the face. Ankh tried punching him again, but Shotaro did a hand stand, wrapped his legs around Ankh’s arm and flipped him to the ground. Shotaro then rolled over him and bent his arm backwards, almost breaking it.

                “Hey hey enough! What’s going on?” Eiji interjected coming out of the room. Shotaro really wished he could have finished his job. “On your feet, now!”

                Yet again Shotaro stood in between Philip and Ankh. He felt a warm weight press against his back, and he immediately knew it was Philip.

                “Hidari, Sonazaki. Into my office, now,” Sokichi grumbled before disappearing.

                Ankh lunged at Shotaro once more, but Eiji held him back. “Ankh, this is over. You’re a ranger, remember that.”

                Philip disappeared and Shotaro whirled around and followed him into Sokichi’s office.

 

                “I went out of faze first, it was my mistake,” Shotaro tried to say.

                “No,” Sokichi said. “It was my mistake. I should have never let you two in the same machine.”

                “So what?” Shotaro asked. “You’re grounding us.” At this moment, Shotaro was trying everything to keep the heat off of Philip. The boy had sat perfectly still and deadly quiet next to Shotaro.

                “Not you,” Sokichi answered.

                Philip’s expression fell and he stood up weakly. “Permission to be dismissed…sir,” Philip said in a voice about to break from crying.

                “Permission granted, Mr. Sonazaki,” Sokichi said in a softer voice.

                Philip bowed his head before turning to walk out the door. “Philip.” Shotaro said, but Philip didn’t turn around.

                “Sir, what are you doing? He’s the strongest candidate by far!” Shotaro argued. “What other options do we have? I don’t want anyone else inside my head, but him. I can tolerate Philip.”

                “Do not let my calm demeanor fool you, ranger. Now is NOT a good moment for your insubordination. A true man would not question his higher officers!” Sokichi shouted at Shotaro, causing said man to jump. “Philip is too inexperienced to reign in his memories, he has not acquired that ability yet!”

                “That’s not why you grounded him,” Shotaro answered. “I was in his memories, I saw everything.”

                “I don’t care what you think you saw,” Sokichi answered.

                Shotaro remembered Philip’s memory. Long after the Kaiju went quiet, Philip peeked his hear around the corner. Coyote Tango stood in front of her, the pod door opening up. Sokichi, very unsteadily, climbed out in his suit and removed his helmet.

                “I know what he means to you, I saw it,” Shotaro said as Sokichi stormed out the door. “Hey, hey!” Shotaro chased after the man.

                “This Conversation is over!” Sokichi answered.

                “Marshall, Marshall!” Shotaro argued, he grabbed Sokichi’s arm to stop him.

                “You rescued him, you practically taught him how to be human,” Shotaro said as Sokichi pressed the button for the elevator. “You are not protecting him now, you are holding Philip back!”

                “One. Don’t you ever touch me again. Two. Don’t you ever touch me again. Now, you have no idea who the hell I am, or where I’ve come from and I’m not about to tell you my whole life story. All I need to be for you and everyone on this dump is a fixed point. The last man standing. I do not need your sympathy or your admiration. All I need is your compliance and your fighting skills. And if I don’t get that, you can go back to the wall I found you crawling on, do I make myself clear?” Sokichi demanded.

                Shotaro was thoroughly pissed off. “Yes… sir.” He grit his teeth as Sokichi walked away and got on the elevator.                


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shotaro and Philip have a heart to heart moment after their first drift together and the two learn many things. Especially that Shotaro doesn't care about Philip having died once before.

Later that day at lunchtime, Shotaro had to use his ability to ignore everyone. Obviously, him and Philip were the talk of the town… and it wasn’t good. Shotaro could handle it, Philip probably couldn’t yet. As soon as he stepped into the mess hall, all the talking died down. Shotaro was used to this kind of treatment, straight after Daiki died, this was how it was. Shotaro walked down a set of stairs.        Shotaro heard even more muttering as Philip came in from the other way. His tray shook slightly and his body was slumped. Shotaro immediately knew Philip couldn’t handle the negative publicity. He just wasn’t used to it. Shotaro bravely walked across the Mess Hall, grabbed Philip’s arm, and pulled him out of the room. He found an empty hallway and carefully slid down he wall. Philip followed without a sound. The silence was eerie, and Philip wasn’t ready to talk. He didn’t.

 

                Later, Philip dragged Shotaro over to their Jaeger, which was getting repairs. Philip was silent, just kicking his feet and holding his book to his chest.

                “I’m sorry,” Shotaro said. “I should’ve warned you. First drifts are rough. You weren’t just tapping into my memories, but my brother’s to. When Daiki was still thinking, we were still connected. I felt his fear, his pain, his helplessness… and then Daiki was gone.”

                Philip looked over at Shotaro, the darkness partially shading his face. “I know. I felt it to”

                “You know, the hardest part of living inside someone else’s head is the silence. To let someone else in, to really connect, you have to trust them. And today, Philip, the Drift was strong,” Shotaro said.

                Then it was silent again, for a long while. Shotaro could feel Philip’s gears turning, they were still almost connected mentally.

                “Do you want another partner?” Philip finally asked, his voice dark.

                “Why?” Shotaro sighed.

                “I’m 98% sure that you have seen what I am, what is wrong with me,” Philip answered through grit teeth. His eyes were far away.

                “I did see, Philip,” Shotaro answered simply.

                “Why did you defend me against Ankh? Most people wouldn’t care to protect me because I am not human. You’ve done it three times, and I… I do not understand,” Philip answered. “You’re not the kind of man to need me for any usage, and our Drift together was a disaster.”

                “Ah, mou. I see where you’re coming from. I do , in fact, know that you have an Earthen bookshelf inside your head. I know that you died as a little kid and was rebuilt. And I now know that you created Gaia Memories that corrupted Futo City,” Shotaro said. “I honestly don’t care. You’re Philip to me, and you do good no matter what. You’re Human to me, and crew what everyone else says.”

                “T-that still doesn’t explain why you’d fight Ankh for me,” Philip answered.

                “Obviously, who else would? You’re my precious Aibou. I’d fight anyone for you,” Shotaro answered.

                Philip looked into Shotaro’s eyes with the most emotion he had ever felt. No one, not even the Boss called him precious… unless they were talking about him as a resource. They wouldn’t eve fight to protect Philip. Much less go as far as Shotaro went to make Ankh apologize to him.

                “Aibou,” Philip whispered to himself, testing it out. “You really accept me that much?”

                Shotaro leaned backwards. “I think I accepted and trusted you the first I met you, Philip. You mean a lot to me, even though we met recently. When I say I’ll do anything for you, I mean it.”

                Philip nodded. “I’m sure that I feel the same way.”

                Shotaro chuckled at the boy, who in turn grinned up at him. “You should smile more, it fits you.”

                Philip looked down at his hands, before making a decision. He scooted over closer to Shotaro, before he was leaning against the man. Just in time, as the repairers were lifting a special metal piece of the Jaeger.

                “How long has it been since you saw her heart,” Philip asked.

                “A long while,” Shotaro said as he ran one of his hands through Philip’s silky black hair


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hong Kong port is attacked by Otachi and Leatherback, and the other Jaeger's must go into battle before W Xtreme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my absence for so long. I'm honestly trying to get this story caught up to the version that's on Wattpad. Its hard to figure out where the story is at chapter wise on both sites. Lol!

“Movement in the breach, double event,” Kendal heard as he walked by the size graphing machine. For sure, two Kaiju were coming through the Breach.

               

                “The Breach was exposed at 2300 hours. We have two signatures, both category 4. Codenames Otachi and Leatherback,” Kendal explained to Shotaro, Philip, and the rest of the gathering crowd. “They’ll reach Hong Kong within the hour.”

                “Evacuate the city, shut down the bridges. I want every single civilian in a refuge,” Sokichi ordered. “Decade Destroyah, Wizard Infinity, I want you to front line to harbor. Stay on the miracle mile. Striker, I want you to stay back and look after the coastline. We cannot afford to lose you, so only engage as a final option.”

                “Yes sir,” Eiji said.

                Sokichi turned towards Philip and Shotaro. “You two, stay put. Let’s go!”

               

                All three Jaeger’s were soon dispatched into the ocean waters outside Hong Kong.

                “Near position,” Eiji said as he and Ankh walked their Jaeger outwards.

                “Don’t engage unless you have to. Keep your eyes open, these category fours are the largest we ever faced,” Sokichi ordered.

                “Wizard Infinity region targets on,” Soma Haruto said over the radio as the Jaeger was dropped down into the waters. “ Wizard Infinity in position, Miracle Mile.”

                The two Jaegers, Decade Destroyah and Wizard Infinity surged forward and waded through the waters. The Jaeger’s didn’t have to walk for long to run into the first Kaiju, which was swimming just underneath the water.

                “Movement on the right!” Tsukusa shouted to his two other pilots, Kaito and Natsumi. “Three o’clock.”

                The Jaeger was pushed to searching the surface of the waters at two o’clock. The creature whipped the Jaeger with its tail and sent Decade flying. Decade shook the water off and got to its feet.

                “Thundercloud formation,” Tsukusa ordered to his other co-pilots.

                Decade’s three arms were readied with three spinning blades. The Jaeger slashed at the Kaiju, but then it evolved and caught on. The Kaiju caught a hold of the two main arms and lifted the machine up above its head. They twisted the bottom half around and fell to the ocean floor in the correct way. It was a rough landing, but they were able to throw the Kaiju away from them. Wizard Infinity came running at it and tackled the monster to the ground before using its brutal metallic fists to beat into it. The creature adapted and threw Wizard backwards as well. Both got to their feet and engaged the Kaiju into more battle, and OOO Medal was helpless to help them. Without Sokichi’s orders, there was nothing they could do. The Kaiju whipped its tail over its head and grabbed Decade’s head. It squeezed them.

                “We can’t sit here and watch them die!” Ankh hissed at Sokichi.

                “Screw this,” Eiji said. “We’re moving in.”

                Meanwhile, the Kaiju ripped Decade’s head off, crushing it, and the Jaeger fell to its knees.

                “Decade Destroyah is gone,” Kousuke said to Haruto.

                “Let’s kill this bastard,” Haruto answered.

                Together, Kousuke and Haruto pounded their ape like fists together in a challenge. The Kaiju spit a sort of acid straight at Wizard’s face.

                “Wizard Infinity has been hit with some type of acid. The hull has been compromised, we need back up!” Haruto shouted, calling to OOO Medal.

                “COME ON!” Eiji shouted and they both got the Jaeger in motion.

                “Just hold on Wizard, we’re on our way,” Ankh reported back to Haruto. They pushed the Jaeger into its fastest run, heading straight to wizard.

                Meanwhile, the Kaiju grabbed a hold of Wizard’s arm and ripped it clean off. Like a chew toy. Suddenly, the water sprang up, and a second Kaiju launched onto Wizard. It was a lot larger than the first. Together, they ripped the Jaeger to pieces.

                “Water is reaching the reactor!” Haruto said in Japanese.

                The first Kaiju went after OOO’s, but was outnumbered. The team continuously punched the Kaiju with its iron fists. They kicked it backwards and sent the thing flying. The other Kaiju sank Wizard’s pod beneath the waves. Water flowed in through the open hull, killing Haruto and Kousuke.

                “We just lost Wizard, sir,” Kendal reported to Sokichi.

                OOO’s had no time to mourn. They grabbed a hold of the first Kaiju’s spine and lifted it clear above their head. They then threw it across the water. They engaged their missiles. However, they failed to notice the second Kaiju’s back powering up blue. Suddenly a blast of blue energy hit OOO and all the surrounding areas. Eiji and Ankh were electrocuted and their Jaeger was shut down completely, right where it was. Eiji pulled off his helmet angrily, they were at the mercy of the Kaiju’s… and those monsters had no mercy. The blast shut down the computers at the Shatterdome.

                “They’re going off, what’s going on?” Rinko asked worriedly, having joined Sokichi, Shotaro, Philip, and Kendal at the holograms.

                “The blast, it shut off all the computers and Jaegers!” Kendal stuttered.

                “Get me OOO,” Sokichi ordered.

                “I can’t, all the Digital drives have shut down. It’ll take me two hours to restart it all. All the Jaeger’s are digital,” Kendal answered.

                “Not all of them, Boss. W is analog, nuclear,” Shotaro spoke up, followed by Philip.

                Meanwhile at OOO, the Kaiju were circling the ‘dead’ Jaeger. The one took off towards the city. It climbed up onto the land and started laying waste to Hong Kong, destroying buildings. The Kaiju continued to investigate OOO.

                “There’s no emergency power,” Eiji said. “I’m going to try something else.” Eiji dethatched from his suit. Immediately the Kaiju slammed the pod backwards, flinging Eiji into the wall, injuring his arm badly.

                “We have to get out of here!”

                “We can’t leave. We’re the only thing standing in between this Kaiju and the city of civilians. Let’s do something stupid.” Eiji said.

                They climbed out of the Pod, stood on OOO’s shoulder, aimed a flare gun straight at its eyes and shot it. Effectively pissing it off.

                “I think we just pissed it off,” Ankh stated helpfully.

                “That was the plan,” Eiji dead panned.

                Suddenly a bright light district both the Jaeger pilots and the Kaiju. Multiple transport copters carried in another, older Jaeger. W Xtreme. The Jaeger released itself from the copters and dropped into the water.

                “Alright Philip, get ready. This is it, this is the real thing,” Shotaro said to his Aibou.

                The really large Kaiju came barreling down towards them like a guerilla. W effectively got behind it to try and start tearing out the EMP on its back. W had to yank multiple times, but they did rip the device off of the Kaiju. Leatherback snarled at W and wrapped its huge meaty arms around the Jaeger. It started to slam W around like it was a rag doll. It threw the Jaeger onto the main land, knocking out a bunch of storage units and a bridge. W dug its claws into the ground to stop them from sliding back to far. The Kaiju stepped onto land and started running at W Xtreme.

                “Come on,” Shotaro encouraged his partner, who was doing surprisingly well. “Let’s do this together!” They raised the gigantic legs of W and ran at the approaching, and offending, Kaiju.

                W jumped into the air above the Kaiju and punched it in the face with their fists. W grabbed its face and punched it in the face once more. Then an upper right hook to the face.

                “Elbow rocket Now!” Shotaro said and the elbow rockets powered up on the Jaeger. They used that to punch the Kaiju once more at that speed, causing the Kaiju to fall backwards. The Kaiju grabbed a storage container unit and slammed it into W Xtreme. W reached up to try and grab the weapon, but was hit hard enough to fall to the ground.

                “Ah!” Philip said in protest, since the hardest hit was on his side, the right.

                Shotaro didn’t have time to worry if the man was ok, he’d check afterwards. W grabbed two storage containers in each hand, smashing them slightly. They used them to hit the Kaiju in the face, arm full after arm full. Eventually, they slammed the Kaiju’s head in between the four containers. The Kaiju was slightly stunned. W took it as their chance and they hit Leatherback in the face enough to send it falling backwards. Then they wrapped their mechanic arms underneath its arms and lifted it clear off the ground.

                “Hang on, Philip,” Shotaro said as the Kaiju tried to break free.

                They threw the Kaiju over their heads, and it slammed down a few feet away from them. The Kaiju then slammed into them, sending them backwards with a force that would knock them off into the ocean. “Plasma canons, now!” Shotaro ordered. They both shot it in the chest over and over again until the force slowed down, and they slowed down. They blasted its arms off after hitting another bridge. The Plasma canon faded off.

                “Wait, I think this guy is dead, but let’s check for a pulse,” Shotaro joked.

                “Ok,” Philip answered and both of them turned the Jaeger around. They powered up the Plasma Canon and shot the Kaiju until its chest fell open and you could see it’s heart. “No pulse, Shotaro.”

                The Plasma Canon disengaged and the two turned towards Hong Kong port. It was in flames, getting completely trashed. W waded through the water to Hong Kong, picking up a shipping boat along the way. Upon making land fall at Hong Kong port, they saw the other Kaiju, Otachi, digging for something. They didn’t have time to see what it was digging for, so W approached it. They dragged the boat after them, step by step they approached the Kaiju. Philip and Shotaro swung the boat into their hands like a fighting rod. They used the ship like a bat and the Kaiju was the ball, hit after hit they gave to Otachi. Its tail came up and grabbed the boat, yanking it from W’s hands. The boat was thrown and lodged in between buildings. Like a perfect shelf. Otachi brought its tail up and whipped W with it. The poor Jaeger was sent flying backwards.

                Otachi took off away from W, causing said Jaeger to race after it. It disappeared from their line of sight, the only evidence was a piece of a building falling to the ground. W walked towards that building with extreme caution.

                “Can’t pinpoint it, its moving quick. Philip, keep your eyes open,” Shotaro said.

                W Xtreme came to a stop in front of a building, looking around themselves. Suddenly the building exploded to their left and out came Otachi, claws snapping. Completely taken by surprise, W fell backwards and punched Otachi extra hard. Over and over again. The last punch missed and went through the building behind them. The Kaiju slammed W into the building beside the first, twisted them around, and slammed them back into the first building. The Kaiju pushed them through the building and back out the other side. W rolled out of the way and was followed by the Kaiju, Otachi. Otachi spewed its acidic saliva at W as they got to their feet. W dodged it quickly. The building behind them was coated.

                “We need to rip that gland out!” Philip shouted to his partner. “It should be on the roof of its mouth.”

                “I see it,” Shotaro answered.

                W grabbed its tongue and jerked it. Before W could use its other hand, Otachi wrapped its clawed tail around their left arm.

                “The cooling vents!” Philip shouted to Shotaro.

                They turned them on and froze Otachi’s tail ice solid. The tail quit moving and W broke free from it. The Kaiju wailed in pain. W grabbed the top of its head and ripped the glands free from its mouth. Now, when the Kaiju tried spiting acid at W, it wouldn’t reach them. Otachi lunged up at them and wrapped its clawed feet around the Jaeger. Its claws sank into W’s spine. The Kaiju slammed W to the ground. Sparks flew around Shotaro and Philip as the Jaeger received more damage. Suddenly wings sprouted out from Otachi’s back. The Kaiju took off, carrying W into the air. Otachi slammed W into the tops of buildings before taking them high above the atmosphere. The Earth was just a sphere beneath them.

                “Oxygen low!” The computerized voice warned.

                “Temperatures dropping we’re losing oxygen. Both Plasma canons are shot. We’re out of options!” Shotaro said to Philip.

                Philip reached towards their console, and in Japanese he said. “No there’s still something left!” He clicked the sword button.

                “Sword, engaged,” the automated computer voice said.

                The sword sprung out of the right arm and hardened into a deadly weapon.

                “For my family,” Philip said and together they swung the blade through Otachi’s body, cutting it in half. Then the Jaeger fell towards the Earth. The computer stared to count down how many feet they were from the ground as they fell back to Earth.

               

                At the Shatterdome, Kendal, Sokichi, and many others raced out into the freezing rain to see W falling towards the Earth.

                “W, listen to me,” Sokichi said over the radio. “Use all the shock absorbers, Fule burn, and the gyroscope, pull it out. Its your only chance!”

               

                Shotaro and Philip reached for the symmetrical switch on the console. Shotaro was morethan afraid, he didn’t know what would happen. But looking into Philip’s terrified eyes, he knew that he couldn’t show his own fear. Philip may have felt it, but he wouldn’t see it. Shotaro could be the stronger of the two, the base in which Philip could draw comfort, companionship, and happiness from.

                “Fuel burn, NOW!” Shotaro said and they both flipped the switch.

                The first shot from their core blasted them back, slowing down their descent slightly.

                “We’re coming in to fast. Brace yourself, Philip!” Shotaro warned as the Jaeger’s fall accelerated. They landed in the closest stadium, smashing everything flat. Pain shot up both’s spines. Dust sprang up like a Tsunami and destroyed multiple cars.

               

                Sokichi desperately searched for the Jaeger with the night vision bunoculars. Sure enough, as the dust started to clear, W rose from the ruined football stadium. W slowly rose to its feet. The people around Sokichi cheered for the Jaeger, even Kendal and Sokichi.

                “I want the two remaining Jaegers back to 100% functionality,” Sokichi ordered back at the Shatterdome.

                “Yessir!” Kendal answered before running off.

               

                Shotaro turned to Philip. “Talk to me,” he said, but received no acknowledgment, but labored breathing. “Philip!” Shotaro looked over at his Aibou, who was hunched over himself.

                “Philip, you ok?” Shotaro asked.

                “Yeah?” Philip answered weakly.

Shotaro chuckled. Soon the two were busting out laughing.

 

Shotaro and Philip were greeted with cheers when they arrived. Philip took it upon himself to walk a little closer to Shotaro then necessary.

                “Shotaro!” Eiji said, pushing through the crowd. “Ankh would never admit but, but he’s grateful,” Eiji held out his hand to Shotaro, who gladly shook it. His eyes wandered over to the red headed asshole... who nodded politely at him.

                The door opened. “Mr.Hidari, Mr. Sonazaki. Never in my years have I ever seen anything like that. I’m proud,” Sokichi said, a smile spreading on his face.

                Shotaro glanced over to Philip to see the man’s eyes light up. Shotaro’s heart physically hurt.

                “I’m proud of us all, but as harsh as it sounds, there is no time to celebrate. We lost two crews, no time to grieve. Reset that clock.” Sokichi said. Shotaro saw Philip put his hand to his nose, Sokichi noticing it to and mirroring his actions.

                Sokichi grabbed a napkin and replaced his hand. “Reset the clock.” He said before walked away.

                Shotaro looked at Philip, who had a sad look on his face. Philip shook his head and trudged off, leaving Shotaro behind. Philip did, however, lightly brush his hands with Shotaro’s before disappearing.

 

                Shotaro found Sokichi in one of the public bathrooms washing his face.

                “How sick are you?” Shotaro said as he looked Sokichi in the eyes through the mirror. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

                “Ah, what’s to tell. Those Mach 1’s we scraped them bad boys together in 14 months,” Sokichi recalled as he turned around and dried his hands off with a towel. “The last thing we were thinking about was radiation shielding. I ran nearly a dozen missions. Stayed under the medical radar for awhile, but I stepped inside a Jaeger once more in Tokyo. It burned. They told me if I ever stepped foot inside another Jaeger again, the toll would be too much. You and I are the only two that ran solo combat. That’s why I brought you here.”

                Shotaro nodded. “Thanks for telling me.”

                “Its getting late ranger, you should be sleeping,” Sokichi said.

                “Yes sir,” Shotaro answered before leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their battle was a success, Shotaro finds Philip in the dumps again. He decides to let Philip stay with him during the night and drags the man up to the roof to watch the stars together. Could Shotaro fall even farther in love with the data human he calls his Aibou?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter which evens out the story on Wattpad to. So have an adorable Phidari moment and live with the rich knowledge of the most beautiful galaxy out there in space. Andromeda! <3 <3

He went to get his suit taken off, and found its sister suit already there. Of course, Philip had already come and gone. Shotaro yawned and checked the time. 11:23 P.m. It was already that late, and he could tell from the way the halls had emptied. After his suit was removed, he headed back to his room. Upon arrival he saw Philip hunched over and leaning against the wall.

                “Philip?” Shotaro said, causing said boy to look up at him. “You ok?”

                Philip gazed up at him before shaking his head. “No… today’s been such a long day. I’m just having a rebound from the Drift. Can’t sleep…I’m…”

                “You’re scared aren’t you,” Shotaro said, totally convinced.

                “Is it really that obvious?” Philip answered back quickly.

                “Well, I have been inside your head, Philip. I’m pretty sure I can feel all your emotions,” Shotaro answered before walking across the hall and sitting down beside Philip. “Talk to me buddy.”

                Philip snorted. “Buddy?”

                “Don’t judge a hard-boiled nickname,” Shotaro answered. “Seriously, tell me what’s on your mind.”

                   Philip sighed. “The main thing that’s connected me to my humanity, or what was left of it, was my dreams. Every night… since that day long ago in Futo City, I’ve had nightmares. Horrible, twisted nightmares that would make me wake up in cold sweat. Since I’ve accessed your memories… and felt you and your feelings alongside mine… I’m afraid that…”

                Philip honestly didn’t have to finish his sentence, Shotaro knew what he meant. He made a really half-boiled decision. Hopefully, nobody would think something was up or wrong.

                “Grab your clothes for tomorrow,” Shotaro said to the younger man.

                “What?” Philip answered, his mind reeling for answers that he did not have.

                “Are you going deaf on me? Grab your clothes for tomorrow,” Shotaro answered.

                “Where are we going?” Philip answered.

                “Well first we’re going up to the roof of the living quarters to see the stars. Then we’re going to sleep in my room, so I can keep those nasty nightmares from you and give you a good night’s rest. I don’t need a zombie as a co-pilot, now do I?” Shotaro answered smugly, resisting the random urge to run his hand down Philip’s cheek.

                Philip smiled before he jumped to his feet and raced into his room. Minutes later, he had a bundle of clothes in his hands and a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. Shotaro grabbed the bundle from Philip’s hand and took it to his room, opening the door quickly. He set the clothes on his bed and grabbed a few blankets and pillows. Then he grabbed Philip’s arm and started their journey up to the roof. Along the way, Philip had slid his hand into Shotaro’s warm hand.

                Opening the door, cold air hit them. Philip shivered slightly but still followed Shotaro. Shotaro then grabbed one of the blankets and laid it down. Then the two laid down on it and looked up at the sky twinkling with thousands of stars. Philip laid against Shotaro’s side, sucking in the half-boiled man’s body heat. Shotaro wrapped Philip and him in a large blanket.

                “I know that constellation,” Philip said pointing at 6 stars. “It’s called the Corona Borealis,”

                Shotaro looked in the direction of where Philip was pointing. “Did you look that one up?”

                “No. My mother, Shroud, taught me that one,” Philip recalled. “Did your parents ever teach you a constellation?”

                Shotaro looked at Philip and shook his head. “When they were alive, they were always busy with their work. Daiki did though. He’d use to take me out to a large hill and teach me all the stars in the sky. That one is Hercules, the one diagonal with the 14 stars is Scorpios.”

                “In the original Greek mythology, Scorpios was sent to kill Orion by Gaea. It is also the eighth astrological sign in the Zodiac. It spans the 210-240th degree of the Zodiac, between 207.25 and 234.75 degree of celestial longitude,” Philip supplied with a smile on his face. When the cold wind blew into their faces, Philip all but curled up into Shotaro’s side. “Humans’ body temperature is a constant 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit. You’re much, much warmer.”

                “Yeah, I think I run at like 98.9 or something all the time, not a huge difference I hope?” Shotaro answered.

                Philip shook his head, which was almost lying on his shoulder. “Its not, it just makes you warmer than others. The colder you get, the more heat settles on your skin.”

                Shotaro narrowed his eyes. “I don’t trust you with that now, my luck you’ll freeze me out to get some heat.”

                Philip laughed loudly. “No, I won’t do that. Yet. You gave me an idea that I hadn’t thought of though.”

                “Excuse me as I run away,” Shotaro answered in a joking manner.

                Philip saw something in the night sky catch his eye. “That’s Andromeda. That little blinking light up there.”

                “I thought that that was a constellation?” Shotaro answered looking at said blinking light.

                “Well, yeah it is. It’s also a galaxy. Andromeda is also known as Messier 31, M31, or NGC 224, and is a spiral galaxy like ours. Its approximately 780 kiloparsecs (2.5 million light- years) from Earth. It is also the nearest major galaxy to the Milky Way and used to be referred to as the Great Andromeda Nebula. Until astronomers found out that it was, in fact, a galaxy, it was classified as a nebula. It received its name from where it sits in the night sky, the constellation of Andromeda. That was named after the mythological princess Andromeda. Being approximately 220,000 light years across, it is the largest galaxy of the Local Group, which also contains the Milky Way, the Triangulum Galaxy, and about 44 other smaller galaxies. It’s my favorite, because it’s the galaxy that is hurtling towards the Milky Way and is on a collision course for us. When it gets here, we will surely die,” Philip said excitedly.

                “Wow,” Shotaro said. “It seems so small here.”

                “Its beautiful, like W Xtreme,” Philip answered.

                _Like you._ Shotaro thought to himself, before shaking his head. Since Philip wasn’t ‘human’ he probably was asexual. “What’s that star right there, the really large bright one?”

                “Which one... oh that one I see. Give me a second,” Philip said and grew motionless. A few minutes later, he started moving again. “That one is called the Boomerang Nebula. It was first discovered in 1980 by two astronomers using Anglo-Australian telescopes from Siding Spring Observatory. They failed to get a proper view and observed the slight asymmetry in the lobes of the nebula and hence named it so. Later, in 1988, the Hubble Space Telescope observed the proper symmetrical shape of the nebula which looks very much like an hour glass. The temperature of the nebula is -272 degrees Celsius (-457.6 degrees F) which is only 1 degree above Absolute Zero. Since the explosion in 2017, the Nebula has been moving extremely quick. Covering thousands of feet a minute, on its collision course to Jupiter. That is why we can see it now,” Philip supplied.

                Shotaro’s eyes widened at that, just to think something that cold, that large was coming into their solar system. “You know how today Otachi dragged us up into the atmosphere? That was the closest to the stars I have ever been.”

                “Me to,” Philip answered, suddenly there was a streak in the sky. “A meteor shower?”                 “Ah, you really caught on. I didn’t drag you up here for just stargazing. Today is January 4, the peak of the Quadrantids. I thought you might like to see it,” Shotaro answered.

                “Its so… fascinating! Simply amazing!” Philip said in awe.

                “Yeah, it is,” Shotaro whispered, but his eyes weren’t up at the sky. No, they were focused on the amazing man beside him that was so completely unique, so original that Shotaro couldn’t let the man go. Not now.

                Later that night, when midnight was quickly approaching Philip had lain his head on Shotaro’s chest and fallen asleep. The meteor shower had slowed down and Shotaro was starting to really get tired. He had carefully rolled Philip over and set him down on the blanket. He quickly wound his arms around the man and lifted him up. Shotaro bent down slightly to grab their blankets and pillows and held those as well. Philip’s head ended up lolling to the side and resting on his shoulder. Shotaro slowly and cautiously walked down the stairs and back to their room. He, with great practice and skill, opened his door and shuffled in. He closed it quietly and set Philip down on the bed. Shotaro ran his hand through Philip’s hair before shuffling across the room to grab his night clothes.

                “Shotaro?” Philip asked, his voice groggy. Of course he woke up now, he couldn’t do that on the roof.

                “You going to get dressed for bed?” Shotaro asked as he pulled his shirt over his head.

                “You’re still going to let me stay… with you…?” Philip asked.

                “That was the plan, unless you’re having second thoughts?” Shotaro answered smiling at Philip.

                “YAY… I mean… uh cool,” Philip answered before he jumped and grabbed his clothes. He quickly changed behind Shotaro’s dresser.

                Shotaro pulled his shorts on and climbed into the bed. He rolled over close to the wall and waited for Philip. The other man came back into line of vision with pajamas with little books on them and a t-shirt. Shotaro watched Philip’s ever movement as the man climbed into bed beside Shotaro. At first, Philip stayed on the side of the bed, barely hanging over the edge. Shotaro sighed and wrapped his arms around Philip and pulled him over. Philip immediately loosened up and pressed against Shotaro’s bare chest. Eventually, Shotaro fell asleep to Philip’s steady breathing and the warmness that Philip gave him. That night, neither Philip nor Shotaro had any nightmares.         


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time, the last fight.

Sokichi was just brushing his teeth when he got a call from Kendal over the hologram. Sokichi set down his tooth brush and activated the chat. “What is it?”

                Kendal’s head appeared on the screen in obvious distress. “Sir its happening, I just got two signatures. 40 meter spikes.”                 “What category?”

                “Checking the ratios, category four!” Kendal answered and Sokichi was hit with a lot of stress immediately.

                “Where are they heading?”

                “That’s thing, they aren’t heading anywhere. Hovering just above the breach. Its… it’s like they’re protecting it or something,” Kendal answered, completely bewildered.

                “Alright, get W and OOO on deck!” Sokichi ordered.

                “Sir, Eiji can’t ride. His arm,” Kendal rebutted.

                “Get OOO on deck, I’ll deal with it,” Sokichi answered… and he knew what to do.

               

                Shotaro’s biological alarm clock woke him up early the next morning. During the night Philip had snuggled up into his side and lain his head on Shotaro’s chest. His silky black hair was splayed precariously across his chest, tickling slightly. Philip’s arm was bent at an awkward angle, almost painful like and their legs were tangled together. Shotaro wanted to stay like that, maybe go back to sleep for awhile… but he couldn’t. Ever since he had found out about the ‘resistance’ plans, he had to be ready at all times. Running point to blow up the Breach once more was always a scary and extremely stressful job… and he wanted to put all the stress on himself. It was better him than Philip; he was so desperate to protect the runaway train of knowledge whose name was Sonazaki Philip… or Sonazaki Raito. Shotaro careful detangled himself from Philip’s iron grip and slipped out of the bed. He stretched his back and shuffled in front of the mirror. On his right shoulder was a long and serious scar… he wished he’d never had it. It was a visual reminder that Daiki had died because of him… that and the one on his waist. Both were extremely gruesome and Philip had been the only one who hadn’t judged him for those scars. That was probably because he had secrets of his own.

                “They’re beautiful,” Philip’s voice reached him and Shotaro turned around. The said man was sitting upright in bed, the blankets pooling at his waist. His hair was a wild mess, but adorable… the way Philip was adorable.

                “These old things?” Shotaro answered, and Philip nodded.

                “They’re… badges of manhood… I think that’s what half-boiled people would say,” Philip answered.

                “You’re the first one to think that,” Shotaro answered before shuffling over to his dresser and grabbing a clean t-shirt.

                “I’m different then everyone else,” Philip answered quietly.

                “I know that,” Shotaro answered, his mind reminded him to keep his eyes away from Philip as he put on the shirt.

                “Most people don’t like… what I am. I don’t blame them, most days I don’t even like what happened to me. I wish… that the Earth hadn’t taken pity on me,” Philip said dejectedly.

                “Don’t say that, Philip. If you would have stayed dead, I would have never met you… and you’ve been the best damned thing that has happened to me in a long time,” Shotaro answered, blushing slightly at what he had said. “It doesn’t matter what others think, you don’t have to tell everyone. They don’t need to know about what happened to you, and you act so human sometimes, show so much emotion… its as if you were completely human.”

                “But I…” Philip said, but Shotaro cut him off.

                “Let me talk for a minute, okay Aibou?” Shotaro interrupted.

                “Ok.”

                “Whatever Museum did to you, and believe me I wish I could punch them all, doesn’t defile your humanity one bit. This is your life, they don’t own you, and they never did. So… you want to be human? You want people to accept you? Then do it, I know you can. I already see you as a human, I don’t care about your past at all. You’re a person, a special individual. We haven’t known each other for a very long time, but I let you stay with me during the night, I took you up to the roof to watch the meteor shower… you have to be extremely important to have that with me. You’re the only one who has…and that goes to show that I care for you. Even if no one else didn’t, I still would. I would _die_ to protect you, I would fight Hell itself. I want you to understand that, ok?” Shotaro explained.

                Philip nodded. “T-thank you, Shotaro. I care about you… more than I ever have for Wakana or my family. You are my only partner.”

                Shotaro smiled. “Good, you understand. Now let’s get dressed and head down for breakfast, what do you say?”

                “W Xtreme pilots, OOO Medals pilots to the brig. Suit up,” the order came over the intercom and Shotaro sighed.

                “Its time, let’s go Philip,” Shotaro said.

                “…can’t pilot OOO’s on my own, now can I? Eiji’s hurt, who’s going to be my co-pilot?” Ankh questioned Kendal, who had come to stand by Shotaro and Philip. Philip quickly glanced at the man before turning his attention back to Shotaro.

                Suddenly one of the bay doors opened and out walked Sokichi. In a Jaeger pilot suit, and was followed by Eiji with his arm in a cast. He had really messed it up. Sokichi walked bravely towards the group, but Shotaro knew that this was more than that. He was sacrificing himself, in the hard-boiled way.

                “I don’t remember this being this tight,” Sokichi said absentmindedly readjusting his suit. Sokichi turned and walked away. Before Shotaro could stop him, Philip chased after his guardian.

                “Getting back into that Jaeger will kill you,” Philip said worriedly. Shotaro wanted to be able to protect Philip, so he followed after the man. He didn’t eavesdrop but he wanted Philip to know that he was there… if he needed him.

                “Not getting into one will kill us all,” Sokichi answered stubbornly. “Listen, you are a brave boy. I’m so lucky to have seen you safe…” Sokichi glanced at Shotaro. “And to have found someone who will protect you, and love you like I have. If I’m going to do this, I’m going to need you to protect me. Can you do that?”

                Philip nodded as a tear rolled down his cheek and he felt himself about to break. Sokichi smiled at him before turning away. Philip turned back and numbly walked over to Shotaro, and then buried his face into Shotaro’s padded chest. The half-boiled man wrapped his arms around Philip’s back and pulled him closer. He didn’t want to cry, not here, and having Shotaro there… it made it better.

                “Listen up everyone,” Sokichi said as he stepped up onto an old Jaeger part. A crowd started to form around him and Shotaro carefully maneuvered Philip and him over to Sokichi. “Today, at the edge of our hope, at the end of our time. We have chosen to not only believe in ourselves, but each other. Today there is not a man nor woman that shall stand alone, not today. Today we face the monsters that are at our door, and bring the fight to them, today… WE ARE CANCELLING THE APOCOLAYPSE!”

                The Shatterdome erupted into applause, and Shotaro himself was clapping. Philip flipped around, still extremely close. Shotaro honestly didn’t mind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They clear a path... for the lady.

“Hey Marshall,” Ankh said as he caught up with said man in the hallway. “That was a great speech, but uh how are you and I going to match up in there?”

                “By carrying nothing into the Drift,” Sokichi answered, shifting the helmet in his hand. “No memories, no fear, no rank. As for you, you’re an egotistical jerk with issues. A puzzle I solved on day 1. You are Hino Eiji’s partner, so we’ll drift just fine.”

                “Works for me,” Ankh said.

                Sokichi turned and entered the elevator to OOO’s pod. Ankh turned back towards Eiji, his steps so very uncertain. He starred into Hino’s dark eyes and saved the image of the man’s baggy, colorful clothes.

                “I know,” Eiji stated. “When you drift with someone, you feel like there’s nothing to talk about. I just want you to know… that I… that…” Eiji’s voice threatened to break.

                “Don’t, Eiji. It’ll make it harder. You do good,” Ankh said, his own voice breaking. Ankh couldn’t stay though, so he turned and walked away.

                “Sokichi. That’s my best friend you got there. My partner,” Eiji said, his voice filled with a hidden grief, or fear.

               

                “You know Philip,” Shotaro said to Philip as they started up W Xtreme. “All those years I’ve lived in the past, never really thought about the future. Till now, I never did have very good timing.” Shotaro smiled as the pod dropped downwards towards W’s body. It slammed onto the neck and rotated around, attaching to it.

                Soon, both Jaegers were being carried out across the stormy ocean water towards the Breach. The highly dangerous bomb was strapped to OOO’s back.

                “Disengaging transport.” Then the Jaegers were dropped into the ocean, the water coming up to their chests. They carefully walked throw the angry waters.

                “Listen,” Sokichi ordered to W Xtreme. “All ports sealed. Ready to submerge.”

                “Ports sealed, ready to submerge,” Shotaro answered back. Then the Jaegers disappeared underneath the waves and walked underneath the sea level.

                “Both neural handshakes are 100%, sir,” one of the workers said.

                “Two actives still in circle formation, at one quadrant. Codename Scutter and Rygu. Both category four,” Eiji said to the two Jaeger teams.

                “Roger that,” Sokichi answered. “As soon as we reach the cliff, we jump. 3000 meters to the Breach.”

                “Visibility is zero, switching instruments now,” Shotaro said as he flipped a few switches.

                “W, you have movement on your right!” Eiji said. “Three o’clock.”

                “Left now!” Kendal shouted as he tracked the Kaiju’s movement.

                “I don’t see anything!” Shotaro answered as he forced the Jaeger to scan its surroundings. “Its moving to fast.”

                “Eyes on the prize, W,” Ankh reprimanded. “600 meters from the drop.”

                OOO’s leaped over the side of the cliff and landed roughly with W directly behind them.

                “400 meters and closing,” Ankh informed.

                The Kaiju started to come alive, turning towards the approaching Jaegers.

                “Bogies are stopping,” Kendal said.

                “Sokichi, the bogies are stopping. 1 o’clock,” Eiji said to Narumi Sokichi.

                “Marshall! What are you doing?” Ankh shouted to the other pilot.

                “They’re stopping. Why the hell are they stopping?” Sokichi said.

                “I don’t give a damn, we’re three hundred meters from the drop,” Ankh answered angrily.

                “Marshall, the bogies are forward. Take the leap now!” Eiji demanded.

                Suddenly, Rinko and Shunpei came running into the main head quarters room. “Don’t do it!” Shunpei shouted. “Its not going to work, move Eiji!”

                Shunpei grabbed the microphone out of Eiji’s hand. “Blowing up the breach is not going to work!”

                “What do you mean its not going to work?” Sokichi answered.

                “Sir, just because the Breach is open does not mean you’re going to get the bomb through!” Shunpei said.

                “The Breach genetically reads the Kaiju like a barcode. Then it lets them pass,” Rinko added.

                “You’re going to have to fool the Breach into thinking that you have the same code!” Shunpei finished.

                “How are we supposed to do that?” Philip asked the others through the intercom.

                “By making it think you are a Kaiju,” Shunpei answered.

                “You’re going have to lock onto the Kaiju and ride it into the Breach. The throat will read the Kaiju genetic code and you pass!” Rinko said.

                “If you don’t do it, the bomb will reflect off the Breach like it always has and the mission will fail,” Shunpei added.

                Eiji pushed his way through. “Now that you’ve heard all that, take the leap now!”

                “Sir, I have a third signal emerging out of the Breach,” Kendal exclaimed.

                “There’s a third signal from the Breach!” Eiji informed as he watched Kendal enlarge the graph.

                “It’s a triple event,” Shunpei said.

                “Oh god, I was right,” Rinko whispered.

                “How big is it? What category?” Sokichi asked.

                Kendal turned to Eiji, obviously haunted by his discoveries. “Category five.”

                Eiji turned back to the microphone, “Sokichi, it’s a category five. First time ever.”

                OOO’s Medal turned towards the Breach as it bubbled from the incoming Kaiju. Suddenly a dark shadow passed over the two Jaegers and the largest Kaiju that they had ever seen rose form the Breach. One of its large arms were the size of the Jaeger itself. It narrowed its eyes at the two Jaegers and it opened its nasty mouth in a snarl. OOO’s thrust their arms out and blades came out of their fists.

                “Marshall, we see you. We’re about 100 meters off, we’re going to come around your 3 o’clock and try to flank ‘em. Standard two team formation, but keep it busy for just a few minutes…” Shotaro said but was cut off when one of the other Kaiju slammed into the Jaeger’s side.

                Shotaro and Philip pushed back against it, and head butted it hard. The monster screeched out and the Jaeger grabbed the head and slammed it into the sea floor before landing on top. Meanwhile, OOO’s was in trouble. The Kaiju started to circle its octopus like tentacles.

                “Brace for impact,” Sokichi warned before hitting them and sending them backwards hard. They skid about 50 meters before they slammed into a large rock, which stopped them.

                Shotaro and Philip, however, activated the sword attachment on W and was about to run their Kaiju through when suddenly the second one came out from no where. It grabbed a hold of Shotaro’s side arm and ripped it off. Yet again, Shotaro was overcome with extreme pain… even though he still had his arm. Philip worriedly looked over at Shotaro. The pain didn’t affect him as bad. W fell backwards slightly, but not onto its back. Unfortunately, this gave the first Kaiju perfect time to bite into their leg and wiggle it free. Shotaro and Philip extended the sword on the other arm and ran the Kaiju through right in the head. They dragged the monster over to a heating vent on the ocean floor and ran its head over it. The Kaiju cried out as its head was roasted, but it got away quickly and leveled on W.

                “W! Kaiju coming at you 12 o’clock, full speed. Get out of the way!” Eiji warned, and sure enough here it came. Its ugly deformed face, its beady eyes piercing straight through W.

                Shotaro and Philip thrust the sword out, and the Kaiju ran straight into it. Slowly, the monster cut into two complete halves, its guts mixing into the water. With their crippled leg, they fell knee down into the ocean floor. Ankh reached up in their Jaeger to try and release the bomb, but found that it was jammed.

                “The release is jammed, we can’t deliver the pay load,” Ankh said worriedly. “We’re still on, but the hulls been compromised. Half my systems are off line,”

                “We need to override the…” Sokichi said but was interrupted when the Kaiju slammed into them and sent them backwards. Both it and OOO’s went over the side of another cliff and slammed down extremely hard. Their systems blinked critical. They tried to punch it with their iron fists, but it dodged and slammed them with its own fists, sending the Jaeger whirling away. They sank their blades into its armpits, causing it to cry out and reel away from them. Sokichi chose to ignore the water spraying around him. It let out a shrill call, calling the remaining surviving Kaiju. The Kaiju currently destroying W heard the call and swam like a submarine towards OOOs and the category 5 Kaiju.

                “Hang on, Sokichi, we’re coming to you,” Shotaro said, fully feeling Philip’s anguish as his own. Their left leg was crippled completely, and they had no left arm at all.

                “No, W, do not come to our aid. Do you copy?” Sokichi ordered.

                “Hang on!” Shotaro answered.

                “Stay as far back as you can,” Sokichi replied.

                “We can still reach you, we’re coming,” Shotaro answered stubbornly. I have to do this for Philip, he thought to himself. _No, you do not. Shotaro._ Philip’s voice said in his head.

                “No, Shotaro, listen to me. You know exactly what you have to do. W is nuclear, take her to the Breach,” Sokichi ordered.

                “I hear you sir,” Shotaro said as he faced Philip’s face, which showed so much raw emotion. “We’re heading for the Breach.”

                Sokichi pulled off his helmet. “Philip.”

                Said man’s hand flew to the console to better hear Sokichi’s voice.

                “You can finish this. I’ll always be here for you… even when you don’t need me with Shotaro by your side. You can always find me in the Drift,” Sokichi said and Shotaro felt Philip’s emotions give away.

                “We’re a walking nuclear reactor, we can destroy the Breach,” Shotaro said and Philip nodded.

                Shotaro and Philip pulled W away as OOO’s leveled its weapons to the oncoming Kaiju.

                “Eiji… I always wanted to keep you safe,” Ankh whispered through the radio, hoping it’d reach the man he cared about most. “I… I think I loved you with everything I had.”

                “I know… Ankh,” Eiji answered, his voice wavering. “I love you to.”

                “Let’s clear a path, for W Xtreme,” Sokichi said.

                “Just as Eiji told me… if you have a shot, you take it. What a fool. It was a pleasure, sir,” Ankh said, his own voice wavering from the emotion.

                As the Kaiju circled around them, Ankh and Sokichi reached up and activated the payload. They came at the Jaeger, and with his last thoughts of all his memories with Eiji, they flipped the switched. Eiji turned away as the explosion took place… and the Jaeger blew apart feet first. Eiji’s feet gave way from beneath him and fell to the ground, head in his hands, tears streaming from his eyes. The explosion lit up the ocean floor and the Jaeger was blown apart.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shotaro and Philip take the Jaeger farther than it had ever gone before.

The water was pushed backwards. W put the blade into the ground and held out as the water rushed past them. Then suddenly it all came forward and threw them forward like a rag doll.

                “All systems critical,” The Jaeger control computer stated.

                “All systems critical, fuels leaking, and the left leg is crippled. Lets finish this. We have the Kaiju carcass,” Shotaro said as water streamed in on them, and the pod was lit up all red from the warnings. They dragged the Kaiju body slowly.

                The largest category 5 Kaiju seemed to have survived because it dropped down in front of W. It screeched at them, its own blood leaking away at rapid amounts. It guarded the Breach like a concerned mother.

                “On my count, fuel jets,” Shotaro said. “Three… two…one.”

                They activated the jets and slammed into the Kaiju. Philip brought his arm up and pierced the monster through its spinal cord, pinning it against W. They fell into the chasm leading to the Breach. The Kaiju desperately tried to get away, putting its spiked tail into W’s back over and over again. It was no use.

                “Philip’s oxygen is down, half capacity,” Kendal warned the team after the millionth hit by the Kaiju.

                However, W couldn’t kill the damned Kaiju. Shotaro looked at Philip as he struggled to keep a hold of the Kaiju. “Hold on, Philip, I’m going to burn this son of a bitch.” Shotaro then proceeded to burn fuel into the Kaiju, burning it through completely.

                Lightning arched around them as they neared the Breach and then they were in. The world they entered was lit up beautifully blue and Philip let go of the Kaiju. He just about collapsed.

                “Oxygen level, critical, right hemisphere. Operating at 15%.”

                Shotaro’s eyes widened as he watched his precious partner fall. Shotaro reached over and pulled the oxygen tube from Philip’s suit and replaced it with his own. He would not let Philip

                “Its ok, Philip, we did it. I can finish this alone, all I have to do is fall,” Shotaro whispered to Philip as he watched the man. He put his hand to Philip’s head. “Anyone can fall.”

                Shotaro pushed the eject button for Philip, and the machine started loading the smaller man up. “If I never get to say it, I love you, Philip.”

                “Shotaro, your oxygen is critical now. You don’t have much time,” Kendal informed the half-boiled man. Shotaro watched the love of his life be ejected out of the right hemisphere of W Xtreme.

                “Kendal, if you can still hear me. I’m initiating self-destruct,” Shotaro informed breathlessly, he felt his lungs closing up from the lack of oxygen. He activated the button.

                “Manual activation required.”

                “Oh come on!” Shotaro hissed. Shotaro detached himself from the harness and shuffled over to the door behind him, pulling it open. The Jaeger continued to fall deeper and deeper into the Kaiju’s world. He almost slipped into the turning blades inside the Jaeger’s chest. He tiredly pulled himself out of the hole and got to his feet. He opened the hatch and twisted the top cap before pulling it up.

                “Activating manual override. Core meltdown in 60 seconds,” Shotaro said.

                Shotaro ran back to his harness, strapped himself in and leveled the Jaeger. Just in time, as the Kaiju creators looked upon the metal machine in curiosity. The countdown for the core meltdown continued. Shotaro was loaded into the pod and then shot up out of the Kaiju’s world. 5…4…3…2…1… then W Xtreme exploded. The Breach already started to collapse, directly behind Shotaro’s pod.


	14. Chapter 14

Philip’s pod sprang up out of the water, floating just at the surface.

“Visual on the first pod, tracking solid, vital signs are good,” Kendal said.

The shield to the pod flew off and Philip was hit by the bright sunlight that he hadn’t seen for awhile. The pod completely opened up, allowing Philip to stand up in it.

“Where’s the second pod?” Philip asked.

“I’m tracking it… but I’m getting no vital signs,” Kendal answered worriedly.

Suddenly the second pod burst to the surface and floated. Philip didn’t even think as he dove into the water and swam over to Shotaro’s pod. The suit weighed him down, but he persevered. He mounted the pod and flipped the switch up, causing the shield to shoot off. Philip practically ripped the helmet off and checked for Shotaro’s pulse.

“I…I can’t find his pulse, I…. don’t think he’s breathing,” Philip said in a state of distress. “Shotaro? Shotaro?”

“Philip, it could be that the sensors just aren’t working,” Kendal tried to reassure the boy.

Philip didn’t hear that, he pulled Shotaro up into a sitting position. He pulled the man into a tight embrace, laying his chin on the man’s shoulder. Thoughts of the only person who had ever truly loved him was gone… and he couldn’t handle it. Not this time, not Shotaro. The half-boiled man had already become the constant that Philip had always needed… and for him to be gone…no.

“Please,” Philip cried, his voice was thick with tears. “Don’t leave me, please! Don’t go…please.”

                “Y…you’re squeezing me too tight,” Shotaro wheezed out and Philip let him lean back a little bit. “I couldn’t breathe.” A smile was plastered onto his face.

                Everyone cheered back at the Shatterdome.

                “T-this is Marshal Hino Eiji. Stop the clock,” Eiji said brokenly, although he was happy the Kaiju threat was gone.

                “Philip, Shotaro, we have your positions. The choppers are on their way. Just… just hang on,” Kendal said.

                Shotaro glanced at the skies before he looked back at Philip. The man’s silky black hair blew in the wind and his eyes were bright. Shotaro reached out and caressed his cheek, which caused Philip to lean into the touch.

“You guys ok?” Kendal asked as Shotaro pulled Philip close to him. “Guys?”

Shotaro ignored it and leaned in close to Philip. He waited for Philip confirmation before he pressed his lips to Philips. It was gentle kiss, perfect all the same. Philip wound his arms around Shotaro’s neck and pressed farther in. Shotaro smiled, and Philip could feel it.

Choppers passed overhead as Shotaro broke the kiss and Philip laid his head against Shotaro’s shoulder, in complete bliss. “I love you, Philip.”         

“I love you even more so,” Philip answered.


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, the conclusion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys, then this story is over! Thank you guys so much for the support!!

Many years after the final struggle with the Kaiju, Shotaro and Philip moved away from Hong Kong. At the decision of Philip, they moved back to the newly built Futo complete with the newest Futo tower. They were given the rights to the Narumi Agency, and started up their own detective agency. All though the Kaiju threat took out most dopants, the two men found a driver, W driver, and started to fight the dopants. Kaiju on a much smaller scale. Of course, they had time for their relationship… which was as perfect as any relationship. Sure they had their fights, but they were soul mates… the fights didn’t last long. Soon, Philip and Shotaro met the bosses’ daughter Narumi Akiko and her boyfriend Terui Ryu. A great friendship started then.

A year or so later, Shotaro watched Philip walk down the aisle towards him in a white tuxedo. Shotaro felt tears of joy spring from his eyes and his heart speed up twice as fast. When Philip changed his last name to Hidari, Shotaro couldn’t be happier. Just as Shotaro had promised, he would never leave Philip. Ever since that night up on the roof back at the Shatter dome, Shotaro and Philip still watched the stars together. So much more closer, now, but it was just like the old times. Shotaro couldn’t stop admiring the matching ring on his hand. When life got started again, Shotaro was dubbed as the overprotective boyfriend, and husband. Philip would say he minded, but what’s the use of lying to himself? He had been denied that overflowing love that Shotaro had for so long, and in every way possible for him, Philip loved the half-boiled man. Shotaro and Philip were hailed as heroes, but they chose to ignore that title and live happily ever after with each other. Like a fairy tale.

Shotaro had to admit waking up to Philip beside him every day was the best damn thing that had ever happened to him. He was so glad that Philip was with him… that he had finally found someone who would understand him the way Philip did. Because of the Jaegers, they finished each other’s sentences and even thoughts and Shotaro didn’t mind. Plus, getting to kiss Philip all he wanted wasn’t a bad thing either, he actually quite enjoyed that past time.

Hino Eiji didn’t have a sad ending like it was believed he would. Of course, the man that he himself had loved had perished… Eiji moved on. Traveling the world looking for ways to bring Ankh back. And on one particular day, the Earth decided to save one more life. When Eiji saw the man with the red-hair, black leather pants and white shirt he couldn’t help but crying. Both Ankh and Eiji ran towards each other. And they were together happily ever after. Just like those fairy tales.


End file.
